


【论坛体】听说羽生要拍新戏了？有没有人一起来追啊？

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform, 羽生结弦/金博洋 - Character - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *沙雕论坛体，脑洞很大*演员柚X新人天*已交往设定*不准上升真人*第一章和第二章合并在Chapter 1里了，所以显示章节比正常标注的章节少了一章，我声明一下。





	1. Chapter 1

【论坛体】听说羽生要拍新戏了？有没有人一起来追啊？

1L（楼主）  
如题！！！听说羽生大佬又要接新戏了？有没有人和我一起追啊？  
2L  
抢前排！！！！羽生大神仙要接新戏了？我没做梦吧？  
3L  
一巴掌打醒楼上，醒了吧？你没做梦，大清亡了，羽生要接新戏了！！！  
4L  
严重怀疑楼上上是怎么样闭着眼睛梦游的时候抢到的2L  
5L  
那还用说，一定是单身20年的手速。  
6L  
我是2L,行了我醒了，3L你不用再打我了！还有，我就是山里断网了几年刚通上，至于么？还有，我不单身！  
7L  
2L小姐姐很认真很可爱啊。  
8L  
哎呀，大家不要歪楼了，快说羽生最近什么情况，虎摸2L小姐姐，莫生气。  
9L（楼主）  
就是有人在某高校偶遇正在拍戏的羽生大佬，看样子还是个学生的打扮，路透图是高糊的一张，但是看那个清秀的轮廓不是我们的大佬还能是谁？还？有？谁？  
【图片】  
给你们搬来品品。  
10L  
卧槽！！！我爆哭！！！虽然这路透的拍摄技巧堪比马赛克，但是这脸！这腰！这腿！这纤细的胳膊！！！不是我们羽生大佬还能是谁？？？  
11L  
10L你真的是骨灰粉，照片糊成这样你也看的出，给跪。  
12L  
其实也蛮好认的吧？这个侧脸的轮廓就不说了，你看脖子上的那个项链，还有第二个人有么？  
【试图放大只有一个马赛克方块的截图】  
13L  
楼上你要是再这样，项链的设计者要穿越网线过来打死你了。  
14L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈或12L你怕不是要逗死我，项链都糊成方块了，你还能截出来，对羽生大佬也是真爱了。  
15L  
这小衬衫穿的真让人心跳加速心潮澎湃，激动的我都会说成语了呢。  
16L  
楼上的小姐姐淡定，你这心要是再这么折腾下去，楼里大概要集资给你买速效救心丸了。  
17L  
速效救心丸我看就不必了，等到新戏出来，怕不是全楼的人都要大呼血包和救护车了吧？  
18L  
哪能呢？我们这群小仙女什么大风大浪没见过？晴明大佬的扮相都没让我们失血过多，就这么一个小衬衫？啧……寡淡了点。  
19L  
虽然坐等羽生大神仙打脸楼上的有点不道德，但是我……  
20L  
19L啊，我也是这么想的。  
21L（楼主）  
好了好了，大家把楼都正回来，目前虽然没有官方宣布羽生接新戏的消息，但是这个路透应该是真实的，所以大家乖乖等着吧，我们期待许久的羽生结弦即将闪亮登场！  
22L  
楼主知道是什么戏么？除了是在某高校取景之外。看这个样子难道是青涩纯爱的校园青春偶像剧？  
23L  
那可算了吧，青春校园偶像剧都浪费了我们大佬这一身气质啊，我可不想那些既粘牙又矫情的所谓的青春疼痛文学被羽生演出来。  
24L  
我也……那样太有幻灭感了。  
25L  
我们羽生就适合那种干干净净清清爽爽的学霸级学长，待人温润，对学妹们笑起来让人有种如沐春风的感觉，可千万不要是那种学渣混混，拈花惹草，然后又搞大女孩子肚子，让人恨来恨去生生死死纠纠缠缠的那种角色啊啊啊啊！！  
26L  
楼上你的描述画面感好强，我总觉得我看过。年轻的时候还很沉迷这种，现在不行了，一看那种就觉得矫情，还觉得没有什么意义，总结起来就是一个作字贯穿到底。谁的青春或多或少都有青涩和朦胧，但是哪来的那么多堕胎自杀和多角恋啊？是卷子不够多还是五三不好做？都是闲的。  
27L  
25L你不要毒奶啊，这种黏黏糊糊的剧本我觉得羽生是不会接的！！！你看他之前接的那些剧，哪个不是制作精良剧本优秀？学渣什么的，不会的不会的！！！！！  
28L  
楼上冷静，就是一张路透图，不要脑补太过了啊，要相信羽生对剧本的要求的啊。  
29L  
对！以前访谈的时候羽生也说过的，不好的剧本他是不会接的，他演出来的剧一定要有意义，不会为了哗众取宠去选择那些热门的大IP，他只看剧本质量，不看追捧程度的。  
30L  
可是我们羽生演完的剧都变成了热门，这可是谁都挡不住的。  
31L  
要不怎么说是羽生大神仙呢。【骄傲脸】  
32L  
那大家还有没有其他的消息啊，就这一张高糊图不够舔啊！！！还有，大家知道这次和谁合作的么？既然是校园剧，那大概会有青涩的爱情故事吧？女主是谁啊？有没有小仙女能扒出来？  
33L  
这个不知道诶，现在也没看到羽生和哪个女明星走的近啊。  
34L  
女明星？走的近？这怕不是在说梦话吧？羽生这种注孤生的绝缘体作风，周围哪还有女明星，早就跑的远远的了。  
35L  
另一个世界的羽生结弦各位了解一下。  
36L  
什么意思？？？？不懂。  
37L  
哎呀，就是之前有媒体爆出过一个绯闻，关于羽生和另一个女明星的，说那个女明星换经济人和公司是为了羽生与他们之间的爱情，结果没出三天，羽生在一个采访里有记着问到了这个问题，我们耿直的大神仙说了，可能是另一个世界也有个叫羽生结弦的人吧。  
38L  
哈哈哈哈，十分耿直了。  
39L  
这波操作当时真的是轰动了一把。  
40L  
羽生：离我远点，你说的是另一个世界的，不是我！  
41L  
楼上的你这么皮真的好么？你是皮皮虾么？  
42L  
椒盐楼上上，楼上上我们走！  
43L  
你们都这么残暴的么？美食博主现场直播？  
44L  
话说你们究竟要歪楼多少次？羽生不够你们粉的么？你们是飘了么？  
45L  
楼上息怒，我们这不是没有第一手消息所以在这里饥渴难耐么？如果不发散一下思维我觉得小姐姐们估计要去打劫活的羽生大佬了。  
46L  
45L危险发言，大佬哪是我们随随便便就能捕捉到的。天真！羽生大佬出了名的神出鬼没，在片场拍摄的过程中绝对是劳模，恨不得每天住在拍摄地揣摩剧本，等到杀青之后，你想在各大媒体的报道中见到他？简直做梦！  
47L  
是啊，羽生很少蹭热度的，那些大小媒体的各种采访啊，报道啊，基本上他都不接的，就因为这个还被不少人抹黑，说他耍大牌，真是气死老娘我了！  
48L  
不气不气，我们羽生哪次参加大型活动的时候不是彬彬有礼和善待人的？前辈都夸他有礼貌，后辈都表示要向他学习，这种情况还说他耍大牌的人，我觉得也是眼瞎了。说到底，那些说他耍大牌的，不过都是一些无良的小媒体，他们挖不到他的绯闻，找不出什么小道消息，造不出博人眼球的花边新闻，所以就只能恶意造谣了。  
49L  
同意楼上的观点，先不说我带着粉丝滤镜，就算是摘了也觉得这个人简直太好了，谁能舍得黑他？对待演戏那么刻苦认真，完全不像某些流量小花小鲜肉，靠着抠图替身和念“一二三四”去演戏。最开始我还没粉上羽生的时候就被小伙伴拼命安利，后来知道他的身体不是很好还那么拼命地学习、拍戏，甚至为了接触真实的社会背景，为了揣摩他所塑造的形象而去孤儿院和敬老院做义工，真的是非常棒的人了。  
50L  
对对对，那会他还没有这么出名，只是一个小演员，平时自己的生活都没有太大的保障，自从那部戏之后，他才算正式红了起来，但是自那之后，每当他有空的时候都会继续去做义工，就算是自己忙到没有时间，也会安排助理去看看那些老人和孩子，每年还要拿出一部分钱做慈善，他真的是一个超级好的人啊！！！  
51L  
真的！！！粉到他真的是我这辈子的运气啊！！！！  
52L（楼主）  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！谁都别拦着我！！！我先喊！！！！！Tvhjyuikikfrefrtetdtvtuj  
53L  
？？？？？？？？  
54L  
？？？？？？？？？？？  
55L  
？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？楼主怎么了？疯了么？  
56L  
？？？？楼主是中彩票了么？脸滚键盘了？  
57L  
怕不是疯了，没救了，拉出去吧。  
58L（楼主）  
住手！你们这群无知的凡人！我这激动的！  
59L  
那楼主大人您倒是说啊？怎么了？真是急死我了。  
60L  
诶，我这小暴脾气，楼主快说啊，不说的话我们真的要拆楼了！！！  
61L（楼主）  
我看谁敢动我的楼？拆我楼？给你们胆子了？还只不指望我给你们发新的路透图了？？？？你们这群飘了的凡人！  
62L  
啊啊啊啊？有新图？？？帮楼主按住躁动的60L！！！楼主快发图啊！！！！  
63L（楼主）  
嗯哼！当然是有新图，要不我能那么激动地扔了我怀里的猫么？还让它在我键盘上踩了半天！！！  
64L  
图！猫！！！！想吸！！！！！！  
65L  
楼上是要吸图还是要吸猫？说清楚！吸猫的话出去找找，别挡着我们，我们要看图！  
66L  
这个数字吉利，求楼主发图啊！！独乐乐不如众乐乐!  
67L  
【图片】  
给你们给你们，一群吸血鬼！这个是小伙伴给我发来的另外一张路透图，你看这温柔的夕阳下，这葱茏的柳树旁，这洒满了阳光的长翘睫毛和这个眯着眼微笑的人！！！我觉得我被暴击了啊！！！怎么有人可以这么温柔，这么干净，麻麻，他这一笑是天使下凡啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
68L  
！！！！！！！！！  
69L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！  
70L  
窒息！！！！！！！  
71L  
啊啊啊啊啊！！！我要爆炸了，这眼神太温柔了！！！我要溺死了！！！这种眼神要是看着我，我一定无法呼吸！！！  
72L  
呼吸是什么？？？我忘了！！！！  
73L  
这个画面太美了！！光影真的是恰到好处啊啊啊啊啊！  
74L  
等等！！！羽生肩上靠着的那个人是谁？？？  
75L  
楼上为什么看到如此美色却不激动地只盯着羽生看，还能将目光分给另外一个被课本盖住了脸的人？  
76L  
哎呀，我就好奇嘛，虽然羽生很吸引我啊，但是我就是想知道羽生旁边这个人是谁啊，看样子也是个干干净净的男孩子呢。  
77L  
图片已收藏，睡前醒后都要舔一遍，下面我们聊聊靠着羽生肩膀的那个小哥哥是谁！【柯南上线】  
78L  
楼上你要笑死我，每天这么舔，电脑和手机怕不是要遭殃了。另外靠着羽生的可能就是个配角吧？学校里的同学？好哥们？  
79L  
你确定？你看羽生那个目光，那个笑容都要腻死人了，你看同学这么看啊？你看哥们这么看啊？分分钟不被你哥们按到男厕所摩擦啊？  
80L  
为什么是男厕所？其他地方不行么？比如床……  
81L  
楼上住脑，你要对我们的小仙男做什么？开玩笑也要有个度！  
82L  
楼上的小姐姐不要生气，大家就是开个玩笑，羽生这么直男，不会的不会的，大家还是看颜吧。  
83L  
就是就是，突然严肃的氛围让我都没有办法花式吹牛了。  
84L  
哈哈哈哈，花式吹牛，楼上你真是个人才，哈哈哈哈笑死我了。  
85L  
？？？什么梗，不懂！求解释啊！！！（大哭）  
86L  
一看楼上就是个萌新，羽生结弦不是叫Yuzuru Hanyu么，发音是柚子露·哈牛，大家也有人叫他牛哥，所以吹羽生也有人叫……吹牛。  
87L  
哈哈哈哈哈，这是真·吹牛，笑死我了。  
88L  
对嘛，楼里这种氛围才对，不过羽生身边的小男生看起来好小诶，你看那胳臂白嫩嫩的，比羽生还要白，风吹起衣摆下角那露出的一小截腰也好白，看起来很清瘦的样子，不知道会不会也是一个干干净净的小哥哥啊。  
89L  
楼上你也注意到了啊，我也觉得那个小哥哥好白好嫩啊，特别是露出来的那一截腰，看起来特别好摸，作为一个女孩子我实名羡慕！  
90L  
你们这一群饥渴的银！虽然我也很心水那个腰，但是！！！我更爱羽生的颜！！！  
91L  
啧……小孩子才做选择，我们大人是都要的！  
92L  
楼上你也就是想想吧，别说羽生了，就连他身旁那个小哥哥你都要不到。  
93L  
人活着都不容易，做个梦都不让，你们也太现实了！  
94L  
不不不，不是我们现实，我们是怕梦醒了之后大家更难过，毕竟切合实际的叫理想，不切合实际的叫幻想。  
95L  
噗，你们够了，还能不能好好的看脸了？  
96L  
能能能，所以还有没有其他图了？  
97L  
没有了，就舔这一张吧，要多少是多？？？  
98L  
你们说，既然羽生已经开始拍摄新剧了，为什么没有任何官宣呢？  
99L  
长长久久！这个楼好。  
大概是还没准备好吧？或者是时间太早了？不过就算是官宣了又能怎么样？羽生大佬又不发微博，我怀疑我关注了一个不记得账号和密码的博主。  
100L  
整数楼！！开心！！！我和99L一样，深有同感啊！！！！说他是年更博主都不足为过。  
101L  
岂止年更？我怀疑他的微博都是经纪人帮忙打理的，他自己都不会去看的，否则那么多剧组@他，他一个字也不回，一声也不吭，高仿号都比他活跃。  
102L  
羽生说过的啊，很少用电子设备，除了家里的游戏机。【礼貌又不失尴尬的微笑】  
103L  
人活着还不如一个游戏机。  
104L  
哈哈哈哈，楼上你要笑死我了，这个能比么？那我觉得我活着还不如一只黄熊精。  
105L  
你们不要试图和羽生的噗桑争地位，噗桑是正宫，其他的都不行，游戏机都要靠后站的。  
106L  
比不了比不了，输了输了。  
107L  
试图挣扎，大佬看一眼我们行不？我们是活的！  
108L  
大佬:走开！你们哪有我的噗桑好看？？？  
109L  
太真实了，男默女泪！  
110L  
108L扎心了，实名举报！！！


	2. Chapter 2

111L

小姐姐们！！！！第一手消息来啦！！！

112L

楼上占据了个单身楼，竟然还能带来新消息，不可思议。

113L

单身楼怎么了，单身楼就没有人权了？我们单身我们骄傲！

114L

究竟是什么第一手消息啊？？？啊啊啊，不要吊我们胃口，求单身小姐姐快点公布啊！！

115L

我是111L，这里弄到了一张图，大概也是羽生正在拍的这部戏，只不过和之前路透图上面的衣服不一样，大概演的不是同一时期。

【图片】

116L

啊啊啊啊，我先炸为敬！！！

117L

楼上你看见天上飘的另外一个人了么？那个就是炸上了天的我！！！！

118L

麻呀！！！这个笑容简直苏死我！！！

119L

虽然实名嫉妒被羽生大佬按在怀里抱着的那个人，但是能看到这么苏的侧脸，这么满足的微笑，我！！！我……我简直不能fu吸了！！！

120L

我也实名嫉妒羽生怀里的人啊！！！被这么温柔的人拥抱着，下巴放到他的肩膀上，一只手环住他的肩，另一只手……额……我吹不下去了……

121L

楼上你怎么了？楼上你怎么卡在了关键位置上了？

122L

啧啧啧，你们自己品品吧。

【放大版手部截图】

123L

羽生大佬啊，你能告诉我你的右手放在了那里么？【斜眼笑】

124L

诶呀，都是男的，摸个屁股怎么了？【bushi

125L

都是男的才可怕的好么？？

126L

都是男的才好的好么？

127L

大家都正经点，腐的话自己回去腐，不要在这里说，更不要YY我们羽生。

128L

不是啊，我说小姐姐们，你们没发现羽生怀里这个完全被挡住脸，只露出后脑勺的小哥哥，就是之前那张路透图里被课本盖住脸，靠着羽生睡觉的那个么？？？

129L

对啊，我们发现了啊，除了他谁还能有那么白的胳膊？本来我以为羽生的手就很好看了，但是我现在吹爆这个小哥哥纤细的手腕，特别想咬一口啊啊啊啊啊！

130L

所以这个拥抱……难道羽生真的接了同性题材的剧本？这个……是剧里的新CP？？？？

131L

…………………………

132L

…………………………………………

133L

我觉得……可能……大概……也许……是……吧……

134L

不要吧……这个题材好敏感的啊，羽生大佬不怕毁了自己的前程么？

135L

楼上言重了吧，这个都是影视创作，没有什么高下之分的吧，更别提毁不毁前程了。

136L

我也觉得，最近这几年明示暗示的同性题材的作品也不少，没看出来哪个人被封杀了啊，这个没有太大尺度肯定不会有什么问题的，不过敢挑战这个题材，羽生大佬也是很厉害啊。

137L

楼上的小姐姐们想的有点多了，毕竟现在还没有定论，我们吃过的女主拆散CP的剧情还少么？哪次不是被喂了满满的基情狗粮之后，又被迫接受原配女主啊。再说现在官宣还没出来，就凭两张路透图下定论，大家未免也有些武断了啊，还是看羽生的颜，其他的还等先等等吧，脑洞都放一放。

138L

是的啊，大家不要听风就是雨嘛，非官宣不信！！

139L

但是我还是很羡慕被羽生紧紧抱住的小哥哥，虽然被大佬吃了豆腐，摸了PP……

140L

噗……心疼小哥哥，羽生大佬你能不能把手拿开，这么明目张胆的耍流氓真的好么？

141L

楼上你懂什么，这个是戏剧效果。

142L

是呐是呐，就是不知道小哥哥有没有脸红啊，如果是我，我肯定要害羞死了。

143L

楼上的，醒一醒，该交电费了！

144L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你们这是要笑死我么？？

145L

不过羽生笑的真是好看啊，那种满足的眼神，那微微上翘的唇角，那一脸的呵护与真爱，我……想谈恋爱了啊！！！！

146L

我也……简直是少女心泛滥了。

147L

上面的小姐姐稳住，这还不是正片，你们歇歇，等正片再炸。

148L

现在官宣都没有，正片要等多久啊。

149L

唉，慢慢等吧，总比没有消息强，至少现在有的盼。

150L

那倒是，我现在很想知道一直没露脸的小哥哥是谁，两张图都很好地遮住了他的脸，让人有些好奇啊。

151L

对啊，之前那张图是被课本盖住了脸，整个人靠在了羽生的肩膀上，这一张又被羽生紧紧地抱在了怀里，又正好把脸埋到了颈窝里，照片只拍到了羽生的大半个侧脸，就是没拍到这个小哥哥的，真让人着急。

152L

能和羽生搭戏的，颜值应该不会差吧……

153L

额……这个嘛，不好说……

154L

羽生不会在乎剧组里其他演员的颜值，只在乎对方的演技，既然能和羽生搭戏，至少不会是那些没有演技的花瓶。

155L

但是这小哥哥看起来很眼生啊，既不是之前和羽生有过合作的演员，也不像见过的样子，该不会是个新人吧……

156L

新人……这是让羽生带新人的节奏么？

157L

新人的话……演技……颜值……万一……一言难尽了……怎么办？？？？

158L

不想要新人啊，之前和羽生搭过戏的海盗多帅啊！！！和他还是师兄弟，两个人关系那么好，感觉在师兄身边，羽生大佬可以释放自己孩子气的天性啊。

159L

对对对！！！那会简直是皮皮柚，和高冷沉稳的羽生大佬简直是两个人。

160L

师兄弟这对我吃啊啊啊！我是海牛党！！！你们没发现在师兄面前羽生可以笑的特别开心么？？简直要笑裂了！！

161L

楼上是cp粉啊？可是我觉得师兄弟真的没什么啊，大概是师兄太直男了吧，换女朋友的速度太快，都没敢往腐了想，更何况羽生看起来比钢板都直，演起戏来眼睛一瞪，那通身的气质你能看出来他是受？简直攻气爆表好么？

162L

我也觉得羽生太直男了，你看那私服的直男搭配……

163L

楼上你不要让我看，我不想看！！！！！剧里明明是个小仙男，只要他能按照剧里的水平搭配衣服，私服一定帅到爆！！！但是……我……算了算了，大佬你怎么开心怎么来，大不了我只看你的脸……

164L

噗……你们对羽生的私服这么怨念的么？不过就是普通的理工科直男的审美罢了，脸好看、剧好看就行了呗，我们看的是内涵！

165L

羽生:有颜值，任性！你管我怎么穿？

166L

哈哈哈，楼上的你不怕羽生大佬打死你么？

167L

等会！我觉得165L的这句话可以P一个表情包，等我去找合适的图片！

168L

哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝，你们都这么可怕的么？这一届粉丝太毒了吧！

169L

这个可不怪我们，我们是真爱粉！

170L

传说中的一粉顶十黑我想就是这样了，哈哈哈

171L

要相信我们对羽生的热爱，当然这并不影响我们用他做表情包。爱他，就要用他的表情包！

172L

哈哈哈，你们真是厉害，我服了！

173L

嘤嘤嘤，好想魂穿一秒没露脸的小哥哥……

174L

打死楼上嘤嘤怪！

175L

打醒楼上上！

176L

楼里都这么暴力的么？梦都不让做，必须清醒地活着……

177L

你们都太现实了！生活这么困苦，我们活在梦里怎么了？还有人天天都瞎呢！

178L

睁眼瞎是么？哈哈哈

179L

是啊！你永远都叫不醒装睡的人就如同有的人是睁眼瞎。

180L

现在是哲学论证大会么？不懂一点物质决定意识好像都不敢说话了呢！

181L

楼上你闭嘴！！！！想起了被哲学支配的恐惧【瑟瑟发抖】

182L

说着拿起了我的马哲……

183L

你们都是魔鬼么？好好的生活不过提什么哲学？？？羽生大佬的颜不是你们的菜了？

184L

当然是，对着这张脸我能多吃下三碗饭！

185L

楼上好饭量！

186L（楼主）

我这几天不在你们就聊了这么多？这盖楼的速度是真行啊！

187L

捕捉活的楼主，扑倒！压住！不准跑！

188L

噗……楼上你要对楼主做什么？快从他身上下来，一会警察来了！

189L

哈哈哈哈哈，你们真逗。


	3. Chapter 3

（四）

190L

！！！！！！！！！！

191L

？？？？？？楼上怎么了？

192L

！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

193L

又疯一个，拉出去吧。

194L

不要拉我！！！！！官宣了啊！！！！官宣了！！！

195L

What？？？？？【黑人问号】

196L

我没听错吧？官宣……了？

197L

给楼上一巴掌，清醒了吧？没听错！官宣了！！！

198L

麻叶！抱紧我的小被子，这是真的？

199L

真的！！！微博上！有了！！！！！！

200L

整数楼报数！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我去把卸载了多年的微博装回去！！！！！

201L

微博？？我微博密码呢？？等等！！我账号是啥？？？？

202L

楼上你是来搞笑的么？？哈哈哈

203L

我是真的不记得账号密码了啊，微博卸载了好多年了……

204L

给上不去微博的小姐姐们转述一下吧:

羽生的官方粉丝后援团在微博上转发了一个叫《星光》影视剧组的微博，微博内容就是公布了《星光》这部电影的选角和大概上映的时间，然后在最后@了羽生，当然还有另外一个人，大概是新人小哥哥。

205L

真的么？？？确定是羽生大佬？？？？

206L

确定！不是高仿！是真的！！！！

207L

所以羽生大佬的新戏叫《星光》？是一部电影？？这个片子的名字好文艺啊！

208L

我也觉得好文艺，但是@羽生真的会有反应么？【斜眼笑】

209L

楼上你真调皮，羽生怕不是和楼里的小姐姐一样忘了微博的存在吧。

210L

那个那个！！！新人小哥哥！！！我!!!!

211L

怎么了？很……幻灭么？？

212L

并！！不！！！新人小哥哥！！！非常可爱！！！

213L

我去翻了新人的微博，恩，感觉还可以，就是不知道演技怎么样……

214L

大家都对新人礼貌一点，人家也是有名字的，小哥哥叫金博洋，确实是个实打实的新人。

215L

和你们嗦，我翻到了一张金博洋小哥哥的照片哦！！！

【图片】

216L

麻麻呀！！这是什么小可爱！！！快到阿姨怀里来啊！让阿姨揉揉脸！！

217L

真可爱！！！！好白啊！！！简直白到要反光了，难怪羽生和他一比肤色都算是黑了。

218L

姐！妹！们！你们没发现博洋小可爱有一颗虎牙么？？？？笑起来真甜！！！就像个奶团子！！！

219L

啊啊啊，怎么这么萌！

220L

楼上的小姐姐们冷静冷静，你们都是羽生的女友粉啊，怎么突然变成金博洋的阿姨粉了？？？

221L

我是羽生的女友粉和我是博洋的阿姨粉有什么冲突么？

222L

并没有！！！反而很和谐！

223L

金博洋小哥哥转发了《星光》剧组的微博了，还单独@了羽生，这个孩子怕不是不知道我们羽生的脾气秉性吧？

224L

这个新人这么着急抱羽生的大腿么？啧啧啧。真是居心叵测。

225L

呵呵呵，我看也是，羽生大神仙就是收视的保障，谁知道这个新人是用了什么办法拿到的这个角色，怕不是想蹭我们羽生的热度吧？

226L

上面两位真酸，感觉好像是偷你家白菜了。先不说新人小可爱是用什么办法拿到的角色，就单纯从羽生的角度来讲，他会让人蹭他的热度？以前哪次有人想抱大腿不都是被他给怼了回去么？

227L

就是，电影还没上映就被有些人酸成这样，我看新人也是不容易。每次遇到羽生有新合作的艺人，某些人就当是自己的东西被抢了一样，也真不知道这些人究竟经历过什么。

228L

哎呀，大家都少说两句吧，这个博洋可能也不知道羽生不用微博，你看他@羽生，说自己是新人，请羽生多多指教的态度也很谦虚啊，毕竟不了解这个圈子嘛，很容易将羽生大神仙当做一个很好接触的前辈致敬了，但是实际上我们大神仙在天上，他又高又冷，简称高冷！

229L

楼上你皮这一下真的好么？不过讲道理，不管新人是怎么拿到的角色，只要他演技不好，或者不适合这部剧，羽生都不会容忍的。因为演技太差而被羽生要求换配角的剧还少么？就因为这个事媒体还黑过他恃强凌弱，啧啧啧，我们羽生没有那个本事也就不会提换人的要求了。

230L

哦，楼上说的那个事我知道，就是之前的一部戏嘛，那个配角是个关系户，一点演技没有就要霸着那个角色，羽生也没有很强硬啊，就是试图带动他进入到剧情里，可是那个关系户没有演技怎么都不行，在场看着的人都觉得他是在尬演，全程都十分让人崩溃，不是在瞪眼睛就是在呲牙齿，一场戏反复重来，一个下午都没过。直到最后对戏对到羽生板着脸都不说话了，那人也演不动了，羽生才对着场外都快急疯了的导演说了一句“换人吧”，这就把那个关系户给换掉了。

231L

是啊，那个关系户被换了之后还记恨羽生，恶意在网上抹黑他，说他仗势欺人，处处挤兑其他演员，买了不少水军在网上造谣，还花钱找了一些所谓的大V出面来转发，那段时间舆论简直是一边倒，到处都在说羽生的不是，关键是他们还控评，对那些试图解释的评论都进行了删除，简直要气死我了！

232L

对对对，那会我和一群小姐妹联合起来和他们都撕红眼了！这帮不要脸的，简直是颠倒是非黑白！！！

233L

我觉得那会羽生真的是很委屈了。

234L

还有这些事么？我入坑晚，都不知道的！

235L

有啊，这件事闹了很久，而且羽生很少理网上这些，他们就抓住了羽生这个特点，在网上大肆抹黑他，那段时间闹的沸沸扬扬，听说确实影响了羽生在后期接新的通告。

236L

楼上不要乱说哦，那件事对羽生的工作没什么影响的，那会他是自己推掉了工作，说是要出去度个假，所以很任性地就不接戏了。

237L

大佬不愧是大佬，我也想任性！真想把手上的报表甩到boss脸上，大呼一声“老子不干了！”

238L

楼上的你可以啊，会不会被boss打断腿？

239L

会被我爸妈打断腿……【大哭】

240L

哈哈哈……

241L

那后来呢？虽然说对羽生大佬的工作和生活没有什么大影响，但网上舆论被恶意引导成那样，或多或少都会影响人气吧？

242L

是啊，那会好多人脱粉，还有人回踩，说话真是难听死了。我们后来都称那件事是大型洗粉事件，洗掉了假粉和纯颜粉，剩下的都是真爱粉。至于这件事是怎么过去的啊，那还要感谢有人录下了一段当天下午羽生和那个关系户对戏的视频，关键的是后面有羽生和导演说换人那句话，大家看了视频之后就知道那人是造谣了。

243L

是的，那段视频被放出来的时候热度蹭蹭蹭地上涨啊，大家看了之后都知道那个关系户演的有多尬，那一条戏在视频里重复了四遍，羽生真的是一点不耐烦的情绪都没有，每个表情和动作都是一样到位，就像是复制粘贴，但是你看对方的表演，简直想去揍他，最后一遍结束的时候羽生就站在那里看着那个关系户，转过身来对着导演就说了三个字——换人吧，除此之外什么都没有。哪有所谓的逼着导演换人？哪有网上说的仗势欺人？

244L

对！当时看到这个视频的时候我都激动的哭了，感谢有人能够在风口浪尖顶着舆论的压力放出这个视频为羽生澄清，虽然没有什么长篇大论，没有什么过多的解释，但是有这个就足够了！！！！

245L

那个时候喜欢羽生的小姐妹们异常团结，最后逼得关系户不得不出来承认错误，在网上向羽生道歉，可就是这样，羽生大佬也没上微博上说一句话，好像这件事的主人公不是他一样。【摊手】

246L

哈哈哈，是了，全程羽生从未出现过，我都不知道他究竟知不知道网上还有这么个事。【笑哭】

247L

应该是知道吧……羽生大佬圈里不少的朋友都出面为他说话了，比如师兄啊，车车啊，他怎么可能不知道这件事？就算是他不知道，和师兄见面总会说的吧？

248L

那这个事谁能知道呢，反正舆论危机是这样过来了，这件事算是翻篇了。


	4. Chapter 4

（五）

249L

卧槽！！我翻到了啥？？？？

250L

抢到这个楼的我内心是拒绝的，但是我还是想问，楼上你看到了啥？

251L

心疼楼上占了这么棒的楼层，哈哈哈哈哈哈我先笑会儿，顺便问一下249L发现了什么这么激动？

252L

我是249L，刚刚一边和大家聊天一边翻博洋小哥哥的微博，我发现他竟然也是个羽生粉，而且！！！是资深的羽生粉！！！

253L

真的？这么可怕？粉丝和偶像一起拍电影了？这种好事简直了！！

254L

是真的，他在几年前就发过微博，微博上说:羽生太帅了，我了个丢。

我:……

【微博截图】

255L

我的天……这可真是个老粉了，那会羽生刚出道吧？

256L

对，那个时间羽生还没接《希望与赠遗》那部戏，也还没正式红起来，麻麻呀，这个骨灰级的粉吧？

257L

所以《星光》这部戏可以解读成资深老粉历经千辛万苦得与偶像同台飙戏？

258L

哈哈哈，楼上的你真有才，简称:楼有才。

259L

那这个楼里的人都有才了。

260L

我不只想要才，我还想要财……

261L

嘿！楼上的醒醒，车到站了你到家了，别睡了！

262L

我发现每隔一段时间楼里都会有人提供叫醒服务，真是人文关怀啊，但是我希望小姐姐不要叫醒我！梦里什么都有，我不要醒！

263L

不过像博洋小哥哥这样的，能够和偶像一起演戏，真的很让人羡慕了……

264L

等等！既然是资深老粉怎么会不知道羽生不用微博？转发剧组的官宣还要@羽生干嘛？

265L

唉呀，大家不要那么敏感嘛，就算是为了宣传，面子上也要过得去啊，毕竟官方剧组@他了，他要是和羽生一样没反应，剧组的面子往哪搁？估计@羽生也就是为了走个过场，大家不用那么上纲上线啊。

266L

上纲上线还达不到，最多就是觉得惊奇。但是楼上的解释也说得通，新人嘛，肯定不能像羽生大佬那么任性的。

267L（楼主）

？？？我看到了什么！？？？？？羽生大佬他……

268L

？？嗯？？楼主说什么？大佬怎么了？又被猫踩了？

269L

哈哈哈，被猫踩是什么鬼，小心楼主把你丢出去。

270L（楼主）

没，今天没抱我家主子，自从上次我激动地把它扔了之后，它就很少让我抱了……你们没发现么？羽生大佬发微博了！还是转发的！

271L

？？？麻鸭，今天是什么大喜日子？？？羽生大佬居然发微博了？？辣鸡微博！特别关注又不提醒我！！！

272L

特别关注是什么？它提醒过人么？再说，羽生大佬什么时候发过博？还用得着特别关注么？【来自已经被微博气到佛了的用户】

273L

我仿佛隔着屏幕看到了楼上一脸嘲讽但是却很无奈的表情，最后……还能怎么样？当然是包容它啊……不过真的是羽生发的博？

274L

天哪，今天高山倒置江河逆转了吧？是真的羽生么？不会是经纪人转的吧？

275L

我敢打赌！绝对是羽生大佬本人！！我给你们截图过来品品，这说话的方式，这小表情用的，不是羽生我头都给你当凳子坐！

【微博截图】

276L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！真是要哭了，有生之年啊！我还能等到真的羽生亲手发微博，不行了，我要下去跑三圈以示自己的激动之情！

277L

楼上淡定点，我也觉得是羽生亲自发的，经纪人总不能对博洋小哥哥说:“剩下的时光也请博洋多多指教吧？”这语气分明是羽生本人嘛，还有后面那个标准的日式九十度鞠躬礼，你说不是他还会是谁？

278L

我怎么在这语气里读出来了一些撒娇的意味呢？难道是我的错觉？

279L

我也有这个错觉……不，不是错觉……大概……就是……额……羽生大佬很开心吧？

280L

“剩下的时光也请博洋多多指教啦！”【鞠躬】

麻吖，好甜啊！我想象的到羽生笑的一脸开心，对面前白嫩嫩的金博洋小哥哥说着这句话，这感觉好像喝了一杯甘甜的橙子味汽水，甜丝丝的，还有小气泡在心底蒸腾。

啊……想恋爱了！

281L

而且你们发没发现，羽生只转了博洋小哥哥……并没有理剧组的官博，而且……官方粉丝后援会的羽生也没理……

282L

今天的官博和粉丝后援会得到羽生的宠爱了么？

283L

没有。

284L

楼上你们一群戏精，哈哈哈哈哈

285L

所以今天的人生赢家是金博洋小哥哥？

286L

是的呢！

287L

讲道理，我粉了羽生这么久，第一次见到他转别人的微博，以前的那些剧不管你是谁，哪个官方，哪个合作者，随你怎么@，我都岿然不动，权当没看见。

288L

不好意思，我们羽生很少用电子设备的【微笑】

289L

我的天！！二连发！！！！

【微博截图】

290L

？？？？卧槽？？？羽生今天是怎么了？？？？？？

291L

嗯？？什么情况？

今天是羽生第一次用微博？所以这么兴奋，一连发了两条？和曾经的随你@我都看不见简直是判若两人……

292L

关键是这两条都转的是同一个人的啊！！！！！羽生官方粉丝后援会那么卖萌都没能分得到羽生大佬的一点目光啊！

293L

啧啧啧，这语气，这宠溺，这是真的羽生么？确定没有被盗号？

294L

肯定没有，你看评论！

【微博评论截图】

295L

我的麻麻吖，这还是那个高冷的羽生大佬么？？？亲自下场在评论里怒怼黑粉？

296L

？？？什么情况？这里需要野生课代表，求课代表整理一下大佬今天在微博上做了啥？？？【星星眼】

297L

我来总结一下吧:就是《星光》剧组官博发了一条微博电影上映时间和主演，并@了羽生大佬和金博洋小哥哥两位主演（没有女主诶！嘿嘿嘿），然后新人金博洋小哥哥转发了该条微博，@了羽生，说自己是新人请羽生前辈多多指教。然后我们的羽生·从不更微博·大佬·高冷·结弦破天荒地转发了金博洋小哥哥@了他的那条微博，说“剩下的时光也请博洋多多指教啦！”（yooooooooo，谁知道你说的剩下的时光究竟是多少时光？）然后配了一个日式九十度鞠躬的表情包在后面。本以为这就结束了，毕竟羽生能转发微博这件事对我们这些多年资深老粉来说就已经是一件十分奇特的事情了，然而！！！大佬就是大佬，从来不按常理出牌，他也不管你是炸成一朵烟花还是炸成两朵，反正就是在今天突破自己的常规底线，于是我们就看到了他二次转发金博洋小哥哥的微博，并在上面说:“很高兴能与博洋一起拍摄《星光》这部电影，虽然博洋是一位刚刚进入演艺圈的新人，但在他身上我学到了很多，跟着他的情绪我能够很快地进入角色，也能在其中感悟到更深层的意义，总而言之，能和博洋合作是我的荣幸，非常感谢《星光》剧组给我这个机会，之后还请博洋多多包容啦～❤”

我真的不知道大佬还能这么说话，简直刷新了我的世界观，这还是我们那个又高又冷的羽生大神仙么？

当然！这还没有结束，羽生的人气自然是新人小哥哥和刚成立的剧组官博可以比的，但是因为金博洋今天在微博上独得了羽生的“宠爱”，大概有一些人不开心了吧，所以跑到他转发官博并且@了羽生的那条微博底下说了一些不好听的话，上面有小仙女发出来截图了，大概就是说金博洋小哥哥是个新人就能和羽生合作，谁知道背后有什么猫腻，其实就是暗指潜规则了呗。金博洋小哥哥在微博上还没说什么呢，羽生就跑到下面怒怼了这个黑粉，用词极其严厉，我看好像是真动怒了。

298L

谢楼上小姐姐整理，课代表辛苦了！

299L

谢谢课代表！！！我第一次见羽生说话这么犀利啊……这感觉好像老母鸡在护着小鸡仔……

300L

噗……谁是老母鸡……谁又是小鸡仔……这比喻，哈哈哈

301L

比喻用词虽然不是很恰当，但是意思还真像，你什么时候见过羽生为自己辩解过什么？每次有羽生消息报道出来的时候，下面不都有一群黑粉在蹦么，大佬哪次正眼看过他们？

302L

我也觉得羽生好护着金博洋小哥哥啊，别人怎么黑自己都行，但是不准说他一句，敢说我就敢怼死你！

303L

羽生大佬为了一个新人亲自下场到评论里怒怼黑粉？？？？我没看错吧？

304L

我的天，这么宠的么？这个博洋还是个羽生骨灰级的老粉……所以……我可以说……羽生很宠粉？

305L

楼上的啊，你也在梦里么？需要我为你提供叫醒服务打你一顿么？我们这种粉和博洋小哥哥那种粉能一样么？人家追偶像追到参演同一部电影了，咱们能么？

306L

没准我们去应聘个群演，大概也有机会追到同一部电影里……

307L

楼上你真是个小机灵鬼，哈哈哈

308L

群演和主演是一个概念吗？？？你们是要逗死我么？？？

309L

哈哈哈，不过我觉得啊，羽生对这部戏，对这部戏合作的人真的和平时不一样诶？

310L

我觉得羽生对这部戏没什么不一样的，大佬依旧还是不理官博……

311L

对，他只理博洋小哥哥，而且你们没发现么，羽生大佬转发第二条微博的时候说了那么多，都是在夸金博洋，直到最后提了一句感谢剧组，大概也是场面话了，不得不提的那种。

312L

不！楼上的！你要看清楚内容还有大佬的真实意图！他不是在谢剧组给他这次参演的机会，他是感谢剧组制造了这个剧本，因为这部电影而让他和博洋能够相遇，不信的话你们自己去上面把截图翻出来反复品品，我觉得我是这么理解的，不知道你们怎么看。

313L

噗……好像还真是这么回事……越读越像……

314L

所以……特殊的是博洋小哥哥，而不是其他的？

315L

难道我们可以磕cp了？【暗搓搓地问】

316L

我也。。【坏笑】

317L

cp叫什么？羽金？弦洋？

318L

噗……你们有毒么，怎么开始磕上羽生的cp了，我能磕羽我么？【笑容渐渐变态】

319L

都磕什么cp？这不过是为了新电影宣传造势罢了，还真当之间他们有什么啊？愿意磕cp的人赶快去磕别家的，少给我们羽生安排人！

320L

就是！官宣刚出来就着急拉cp，上面的人是有金博洋粉吧？这么急着抱羽生大腿？离我们远点，自己长什么样不会拿镜子照照看看么？现在就要赶着倒贴么？我们不捆绑营业，谢谢！

321L

诶诶诶，说话别太难听啊，我这个纯路人粉都看不下去了，人家金博洋做什么过分的事了么？他抱着你家羽生不撒手了么？明明是羽生转人家金博洋的微博说了那么多，还跑到金博洋的微博底下评论的，现在颠倒黑白说人家倒贴，我看楼上真是睁着眼睛说瞎话。

322L

320L是故意引战吧？黑粉批皮挑事？羽生微博里说的很清楚了，他欣赏金博洋，少拿自己的有色眼光来分析我们羽生的话，我现在是羽生的死忠粉和金博洋的阿姨粉，说他们两个就是和我过不去，有能耐咱们正面刚啊！

323L

哎呀呀，大家都别生气啊，不管是单独的个人粉，还是双担粉，这个楼里讨论的是羽生的新戏，其他的不要说了，因为这个吵起来多不值啊。

324L

就是，别吵了，还是等等看，羽生大佬今天还能不能有什么让人惊掉下巴的操作了？

325L

行了吧，大佬饶了我，我刚把吓掉的下巴接回去，可别再让我接一次了。

326L

之前某层楼有人说这个新人金博洋小哥哥抱羽生大腿，蹭羽生热度，我真想说，羽生这是在给他机会抱大腿吧，大佬这波操作是默许了啊……

327L

反观是羽生的话比较多吧？一点都不高冷了。

328L

大佬的迷之操作真是吓坏了一群人。

————————

与此同时的某座酒店里的某个标准间内，洗漱好的羽生·大尾巴狼·结弦一只手圈着同样换上了睡衣的金博洋，另一只手刷着手机微博。

“天天！”气呼呼的羽生抬起头看了一眼不理他继续玩着手机的金博洋。

“啊？我的妈呀，你这是咋了，气成这样？”金博洋闻声偏过脸看了一眼身旁的人吓了一跳。

“你看这帮人说的这都是什么话！什么叫新人这么着急抱大腿？什么叫你@我就是明显的倒贴？？？怎么能这么说你？”羽生结弦指着手机屏幕上的评论给怀里的金博洋看到。

“哎呀，他们说的话你那么在意干嘛？你都出道这么多年了，还不知道这些网友的话不能当真么？以前说你的人比这些还难听呢，也没见你气成这样啊，那会因为说你，我要去骂他们的时候你还按着我不准，怎么现在就气成这样？”金博洋扁扁嘴说道。

“说我无所谓啊，随他们说，可是他们怎么能用这么过分的字眼说你呢？不行，我必须去骂他！”羽生结弦说着就点开了留言的对话框。

“别别别！我可不想上热搜！”金博洋迅速地抢过他手上的手机阻止他继续在网上发言。

“我下午没看住你，你都已经去评论里怼人了，你要是再顶着你这个明晃晃的认证号去我评论底下说话，我还不被你的粉丝给说到明天啊？你可别给我惹麻烦了，你不知道你自己的影响力么？”苦于自己的腰被羽生圈住了的金博洋没有办法跑远，只能在他怀里挣扎，但是他依旧在坚持着不让羽生结弦在网上乱说话。

羽生结弦的眸光微不可查地闪了闪，却没有再说什么，金博洋正惊讶着今天的羽生怎么这么好劝的时候，却没有察觉偷偷探入睡衣内抚摸着他腰线的手。

气氛有点不对。

金博洋侧身举着两个手机，目光却与羽生交缠着，徒生出一室的黏滞暧昧。

口水的吞咽声在这静谧里格外清晰。

“额……羽生……”金博洋有些不敢看他地挪开了视线。

“嗯……怎么了天天。”应了一声的羽生结弦收紧了手臂，将头放在了那人的肩上，在睡衣里作乱的手不满足于腰腹的流连，缓缓向上。

“唔……”刚刚出口的呻吟被阻挡在咬住的唇畔，抚上胸膛的手指刻意撩拨了起来。靠在肩上的头也不老实地轻轻抬起，亲上泛红的耳垂，将耳珠纳入唇间厮磨。

“明天……还要拍戏的……嗯……”金博洋怯生生地说着，试图阻止某人的下一步动作。

“可是天天，刚刚我生气了，你又不让我在网上说话，现在还不让……”

“停！”也不知从哪里来的理智，金博洋阻止了羽生结弦即将出口的话，顺带着将他下一步的动作也给阻止了。

将两个手机放到同一只手里抓着，另外一只手将睡衣里作恶的手拔出来，在羽生还被呵止的呆愣时刻远离即将狼化的那人，跑到对面的椅子上坐定。

“明天还要拍戏，你能忍就给我忍着，不能忍也得给我忍着，咱们俩的关系现在不能曝光，我可不想明天一身红印子让化妆师笑话！”金博洋坐在椅子上瞪着他，试图用眼神阻止他进行下一步。

失去了怀里温热人儿的羽生委屈地撅起了嘴，自己当初和节目组要求要和金博洋住同一间房的时候就有一点点小心思，一是他不放心也不愿意让金博洋和其他的男人一起住，二是在白天不能过分表现的亲昵，等到他们回到酒店可以补一补，要知道能看不能吃这件事对两个情投意合缠缠绵绵的情侣是多么残忍的事。

当初剧组顾及羽生是大牌主演的身份，曾经想给他安排一间单人的豪华间，而其他的演职人员都是两人一间，这样也比较合理。

不过等到入了剧组之后，羽生结弦却主动要求和金博洋一个房间，他觉得和大家一样住在普通的标准间就好，太高档的自己反而住不习惯，而且和另一位主演在一起，拍戏结束后回到酒店也能有机会一起对戏，研究一下剩下的剧情。

羽生的这一要求让剧组负责统筹安排的工作人员十分感动，他们觉得羽生这样安排既剧组节省了开支，又提高了整部戏的拍摄效率。

所以剧组临时将和金博洋一起住的另外一个工作人员安排走了，于是羽生拉着自己的行李箱便住了进来。

为了避免有人发现他们之间的关系，金博洋特别叮嘱了羽生，不准在剧组拍戏的时候动手动脚，也不准和任何人提起他们之间的关系，否则他就不拍了。

其实金博洋一直不想走到荧幕前变成一个演员，因为羽生的原因，他对这个职业充满了惧怕，他陪着羽生一步一步走来，知道他经历过多少磨难，又有多少艰辛，那些诋毁和谩骂他都看在眼里，却没有办法为他抵挡分毫。他也曾愤怒，也曾开着小号与那些黑子从深夜撕到天明，可终究都只是一粒沙尘坠入湖泊，经不起一丝微澜。

当他顶着熬了一夜布满血丝红肿的双眼看着羽生时，羽生也只是亲了亲他的额头，劝他不要在意那些无关紧要的人。

所有的恶意最终都会化作流年里的沙，被狂肆的风吹散在岁月的秘境里，随着昼夜的更替，从而渐渐消散。

所以羽生从来都不在意网络上的人对他的评判与诋毁。

当然，偶尔他也会看看观众对他作品的评价，在其中剖析自己的不足，并加以改进。

只是不会理那些无关紧要的话罢了。

至于绯闻？

出于对金博洋的保护，羽生从来都不会让绯闻的存在超过三天，这不但是对自己爱人的忠贞，也是他洁身自好的表现。

这个圈子拥有着表面的光鲜亮丽，可背后的肮脏复杂让人不敢想象，他不愿意参与，也不能参与。

他也不是没有经历过那些潜规则，或是金钱或是肉欲，那摆在面前的诱惑如同赌局里增加的筹码，一点一点地准备吞噬着他还站在阳光下的灵魂。不过那些在外人看来丰富的资源、至高的地位、源源不断的金钱，在他眼里，都不如那人干干净净的一个笑容。那人是驱散一切寒冷的温暖源泉，是一颗永远乐观的小太阳，有他在，娱乐圈里那些晦涩难言的灰暗都会被驱逐到事物的另一面，所以他会放弃。

放弃一些所谓的热门剧，所谓的大IP，丢弃了用潜规则可以得到的更好的角色，也远离了不少色欲交换的肮脏地界。

曾经的金博洋为了可以更好的陪着羽生，选择了自由职业，虽然赚的不多，但胜在时间灵活。羽生忙碌时他可以专心设计自己的作品，等到他闲下来的时候也能多陪着他。

至于这次参演电影，如果不是羽生要求的，他也不会尝试。

青春题材的剧本，前后跨度也很大，当初剧组找到羽生结弦的时候也是抱着尝试的态度，毕竟他们只是个小剧组。当羽生看了故事梗概与部分剧本后，便决定参演，只是对另一主演他有其他的推荐。

剧组自然是无条件答应，于是金博洋便加入了进来，至于羽生用了什么方法让他答应的，相熟的人谁也不敢问，也自然就不用在意了。

经历过新人阶段的羽生结弦自然知道金博洋开始就会遭遇怎样的舆论攻击，所以在官方宣传刚刚出来时他便转载了金博洋的微博，当然，金博洋的那条也是羽生强迫他@自己的。

他本以为自己这样能够让所有人都看出自己对金博洋的偏爱，可粉丝们的脑回路可不是他可以掌握的，一些诸如“蹭热度”、“抱大腿”的话便出现在了金博洋的微博评论中。

经历过羽生那些网上的大规模事件，金博洋早就在转发官博之前关闭了陌生人私信，他知道，想要同羽生并肩站在一起，那网络上的谩骂、讽刺和诋毁，他一样都不可能幸免。即便羽生再偏爱他，再护着他，这个过程，他都要自己经历。

深切体会后，才能升华，才能真真正正地融入这个职业，才能有资格站在羽生的身边。

不想耽误明天继续拍摄的金博洋关了两个人的手机，将羽生的扔在自己的床上，不再理会那个看起来十分委屈的人，因为他知道，都是演出来的！

绕过羽生，直奔自己的那张床，一语不发，上床睡觉！

钻进被子的金博洋竖起耳朵听着隔壁的动静，感觉等了很久对方都没有动，甚至可能连坐着的姿势都没有换，于是他又悄悄掀了被子打算偷偷看一眼羽生究竟在做什么。

结果就在他即将转头的时候，一个人猛地扑了过来，不由分说地钻进了他已经暖的温热的被窝，将人圈在怀里。

“睡觉！”听着熟悉的语调和打在颈侧温热的呼吸，金博洋覆上圈在自己腰间的手，安稳地闭上了眼。

羽生那张单人床又是失去了宠爱的一天。

——tbc——


	5. Chapter 5

（六）

329L

新的一天过来爬爬楼，发现大家都很优秀嘛！

330L

楼上一说话，我这边app提醒就来了，我还以为是又有新消息了呢。

331L

距离官方公布主演已经过了24小时，谁知道会不会有其他的消息。

332L

急什么，羽生是主演已经是官宣了的事了，现在就是等着定档上映了，急也没用。

333L

真希望剧组能良心一点，别辜负了我们羽生的演技。

334L

定妆照出来了！！！！

【图片】

【图片】

【图片】

【图片】

金博洋小哥哥太可爱了我也忍不住把他的放出来了！

335L

麻叶！！！牛哥不愧是大佬气质，这剪裁有度的西装，这梳的一丝不苟的大背头！！！！帅瞎我！

336L

还有照片的！

【图片】【图片】【图片】【图片】【图片】

337L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，天惹，这是什么大神仙和小可爱啊！！！！

338L

我要被博洋小哥哥的笑容给甜化了啊！！这小虎牙，妈妈啊，他是来要我的命来了！

339L

嘤嘤嘤，小哥哥太可爱了！我看微博下面有人叫他天天？是小名吧？

340L

对，我也看到了，是昨天翻羽生大佬怼黑粉时候看到的，应该是金博洋小哥哥的朋友们这样喊的。

341L

天天吖，感觉很可爱，名字和人很配的，虽然大佬帅我一脸，但我觉得有虎牙的天天可爱度简直爆表。

342L

看来这部电影有时间跨度啊，从学校到工作岗位？

343L

多半是吧，穿校服的两个人都好嫩啊，羽生这哪是20多岁的人啊，最多18！

344L

可是小姐姐们你们看！！！穿西服打领带的羽生就有成熟的感觉惹！！！攻气爆表啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，好想嫁！！！

345L

让我觉得惊艳的反而是博洋小哥哥诶，毕竟羽生我们都熟了，他可萌可嫩可攻可坏，这都是在他的演技和造型范围内的，可是你看博洋小哥哥，穿上校服真的是无敌青春阳光可爱！！！小虎牙简直是让他的可爱度上升一倍啊！人又白白嫩嫩的，好想掐一把啊！你们看后面那张穿西装的！！！又苏我一脸！！！不像是羽生那样的攻气值倍增，但是温润如玉的感觉就像是邻家标准的成熟小哥哥，举手投足间都是男人的魅力啊！！！还是那么白，但是不显女气啊啊啊！我要死了，妈妈啊！！！我现在就是金博洋小哥哥的颜粉了！谁说他一个不好我揍他！！！

346L

楼上小姐姐说出了我的心声！穿上校服又奶又甜，穿上西装又苏又暖！我宣布，我是校服博洋的阿姨粉！是西装博洋的女友粉，是羽生的死忠粉！

347L

噗……我也……

348L

新人的扮相还可以啊，真不知道一些人在微博底下酸人家什么。

349L

还能酸什么，不过就是嫉妒罢了，都是一群键盘侠，再不就是沉迷羽生无法自拔天天给自己加戏太多的人。

350L

就是，又不是合作一部电影两人就结婚了，微博下面有几个评论的人好像是金博洋抢了他们老公似的，真是让人无法理解。

351L

说来说去就是因为和羽生合作的是博洋小哥哥而不是他们，和谁合作不重要，重要的是没有选择他们，他们才不管骂的是谁呢。

352L（此楼已被删除）

那个金博洋一看就是小白脸，一脸狐媚样！还不一定因为这部戏怎么勾搭我家羽生呢！明明是个新人能拿到这么好的资源和我们羽生一起拍戏，不是被潜规则了那就是关系户！

353L（楼主）

跳梁小丑说的话我已经删了，不辱骂任何演员是我的底线，更何况博洋小哥哥并没有做什么，这帮人戏太多了。

354L

楼主威武！！！支持！！！我也觉得那人的话过分了！

355L

支持楼主！！！！作为一个有素质的羽生粉，我觉得羽生只要是和那些没有污点的演员合作都不影响什么的。总有一些戏精觉得羽生是他们自己的，有点风吹草动就好像是自家金疙瘩被人偷了一样，到处乱喷，也不知道究竟谁给他们的立场。

356L

说到底还不是分不清现实和网络，而且你永远都不知道网络的那头，屏幕的那端坐着的究竟是人还是狗。

357L

哈哈哈，楼上的话真精辟！

358L

现在网络犯罪成本多低啊，又有多少人在网络里站在道德的制高点在那里大放厥词，我真的只想说一句关你屁事！

359L

楼上大兄弟好性情！我喜欢！有时候看那些人真的觉得老天给了他们一个脑袋，却忘了给他们装上脑子。

360L

这是现在网络发达之后的现状，总有人秀自己的智商下限，没办法。

361L

但是我们终究要相信，他们所留给这个社会的恶意，最终都会一五一十地回馈给他们自己，这就够了。

362L

小姐姐们都好善良哦！

363L

其实大家分得清现实和网络，基本上就会少很多的问题，看完定妆照我好想猜一下电影剧情啊！

364L

看样子真的是同性之间的故事诶，羽生真不怕播出之后的反响么？

365L

我觉得羽生也是在尝试各种角色吧？这个题材也没什么不好的，现在越来越多的国家将同性婚姻合法化，所以有作品涉及这个领域，也不算什么了。

366L

我觉得以羽生这个性格……也不会有什么太过分的桥段……吧？

367L

楼上是指……

368L

滴滴……专车司机来了，请大家注意避让！

369L

我觉得不会，不知道是羽生的家里要求严还是怎样，你们没发现羽生很少接有一些实质性接触的戏么？

370L

楼上用词真文雅！实质性接触！非常棒了！

371L

嗯，确实，牛哥真的没有拍过床戏。

372L

哈哈哈，牛哥这个称呼，真的有一种隔壁阿牛哥的既视感啊！

373L

浓浓的乡土气息……

374L

难道不是隔壁张无忌？

375L

噗，串戏了啊，拉回来。

376L

正经点！羽生确实没有拍过任何一次床戏，就连吻戏都少啊。

377L

是呐是呐，之前那个吻戏是不能删减的，所以没办法，只能吻了，谁知道日常表现情商绝高的羽生竟然在播出之后的采访里强调那部戏的那几次吻戏全部都是借位，当时我看到他旁边那个女演员的脸都绿了……

378L

哈哈哈，求生欲极强的耿直boy！

379L

现在这么洁身自爱的男演员不多了，之前媒体不是曝光过嘛，有些不良男演员借拍戏的机会吃女演员豆腐，一个吻戏明明不需要那么投入，却有人把舌头都伸进去了，还有控制不住自己在现场有反应的，真是……

380L

感觉羽生去吻那些女演员，吃亏的却是羽生一样……

381L

羽生:拍吻戏？你要占我便宜！！

382L

哈哈哈，楼上你够了！

383L

羽生很少接吻戏，也很少和女演员接触，合照都是绅士手，很少会触碰对方身体，每次都不会独自和女生出去，只要有会面，至少是经纪人陪着，也是十分注意个人形象了。

384L

所以说他是绯闻绝缘体啊。

385L

之前不是有过一次爆料吧？就是一个剧组想请他来演戏，他觉得剧本不行，就和人家说是自己能力不够，你们也知道那种日式的客气，把你捧到天上，然后是我能力不够，配不上你的制作你的剧本你的角色，就给拒绝了。可是制作方不死心啊，就在他下榻的酒店安排了个十八线的小女明星准备勾引他，谁知道他开门看见了人之后，一分钟都没留，直接带着行李和经纪人就离开了，随后那个剧组就被查了，也不知道羽生究竟做了什么。

386L

有人说羽生背后有大人物支持，否则他不能这么顺风顺水的，也有人说羽生就靠自己一个人这么打拼的，那次正好是个巧合，总之说什么的都有，但是我相信羽生目前的地位和人气都是靠自己打拼得来的！

387L

嗯，我也这么觉得，不管背后怎么样，我喜欢的是他这个人的性情和对工作的态度，不是他的绯闻和背后的靠山。

388L

所谓的始于颜值，陷于才华，忠于人品？

389L

对，就是这样，楼上的一看就是个文化人！

390L

博洋小哥哥转发定妆照微博了！你们猜羽生还有多久到达战场？【斜眼笑】

【微博截图】

391L

麻叶，这个小可爱转发还带自拍的？？？差点就忽略了，没点进去看可就损失大了！！

【图片】

392L

羽生简直人设崩塌了，在博洋小可爱身边笑裂了的究竟是谁？？一定不是我们的小仙男，不是不是我不信！

393L

哈哈哈，别挣扎了，就是羽生，哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝，眼睛都笑没了。

394L

你看博洋说的:羽生前辈说了，定妆照太少，让我补一张。随后就发了两个人哥俩好抱在一起自拍的照片。

395L

社会主义兄弟情，这可是实打实的抱，一点都没绅士手，哈哈哈。

396L

都是男的，又没有像女的那么多忌讳，抱就抱吧。

397L

他们两个看起来这会这是在一起拍戏呢？？

398L

是的吧，应该还在拍摄中，不过估计也快了吧？既然都官宣了，定妆也出来了，估计马上就杀青了吧。

399L

是的！《星光》的剧组有回复，除了两位主演还在补拍一些镜头，其余的基本上都已经杀青了，下面就等宣传片还有确定上映时间了！

400L

哇！400L了！！期待牛哥新作品，还很期待新人的表现！！

401L

牛哥转发微博了！！！！

【微博截图】

402L

啧啧啧，都开始叫小名了。

403L

天惹，这句有点腻啊！

404L

大家来品品，什么叫“原来天天最喜欢我的这张照片啊？”难道羽生大佬你是告诉博洋小哥哥选一张他最喜欢的你的照片发出来的么？

405L

大概是了……可能是这样的画面？？？

牛:定妆照发的也太少了，天天你帮我补一张吧！

天:啊？补哪张？

牛:天天最喜欢哪一张照片就发哪张呗。

天:哦，好吧，就这张吧。

406L

哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝，楼上你太厉害了，画面感真强，好像真的就是这样啊！

407L

哈哈哈，人才！

408L

总之啊，羽生这语气，这态度，啧啧啧

409L

今天的官博和粉丝后援会得到羽生的宠爱了么？

410L

没有。

411L

哈哈哈好扎心，心疼官博和后援会，这么努力都没能得到羽生一丝一毫的宠爱！

412L

今天的羽生转发博洋小可爱的微博了么？

413L

转了！

414L

噗……你们够了，是想笑死我么？

415L

这样一对比看来……官博和后援会更惨了，哈哈哈

416L

没有对比就没有伤害！

417L

希望羽生能一直拥有这么灿烂的笑容！

418L

会的，我想这个世界会对他们温柔以待的！

——tbc——


	6. Chapter 6

（七）

419L

你们看到了么？？官博说！！从今天开始，每隔五天会放一段花絮！！！直到宣传片出来！！！

420L

哇！！！！那就能有新鲜的牛哥来吸了！！！

421L

岂止啊！！！这就意味着！！！影片离上映不远了！！！我们可以看到更多的花絮，从而能了解更多电影里的东西！！

422L

是的啊！！！这个剧组好会撩啊！！！你想啊5天一个花絮，这不是持续的在增加热度么？？

423L

第一次见到这么会玩的剧组，那今天的花絮去哪里了？

424L

不要急，该来的总会来。

425L

也不知道能放出什么花絮，祈祷一下，一定要有羽生啊！

426L

我觉得一定会有啊，既然这个剧组这么有头脑，羽生又是带人气的，第一波的花絮怎么会没有羽生呢！

427L

有道理，乖巧坐等，顺便搬出我的瓜子花生矿泉水！

428L

楼上土豪！家里居然有矿……矿泉水！

429L

哈哈哈，上面的你够了！

430L

！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！花絮出来了！！！！快去看啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！

431L

麻鸭！就这么短？？？

432L

有就行了！！还要多少算多啊！

433L

噗哈哈哈哈哈，羽生简直太逗了，哈哈哈

434L

啧啧啧，这三分球，运球，起跳，投篮一气呵成，动作帅到每一帧都能要我命！！！但是……球没进！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

435L

没进就算了，还敢喊导演，让他截一个完美的入篮放后面，导演居然还答应了，这么宠羽生的么？

436L

哈哈哈哈哈，应该不是宠他，而是觉得他真的投不进！！！

437L

羽生:楼上的我打死你哦，瞎说什么实话？

438L

你们只看到羽生投篮了么？后面更甜你们没看到？？？

439L

看到了，齁得慌，引起不适，举报了！

440L

哈哈，哎呀，别这样，不就是天天拿着羽生的外套在场外等他么，羽生这条投篮动作过了之后，接过衣服穿上，然后伸手把天天卫衣上的帽子给扣上了么，看不见对方的天天缩着小手摸着羽生背后想要扣回来，没想到人家羽生的衣服上没有帽子，结果两只小手在背后锤来锤去的，真像是撒娇。

441L

是啊，关键是！羽生的衣服没有帽子，所以他把刚穿上的外套拉了上来盖住头，我看啊，这两个人都没超过三岁！

442L

羽生三岁和金三岁？

443L

我看是！不过真的很宠了！感觉这对cp现在开始营业了！

444L

哈哈哈，我也想站他们俩了，不知道这一部戏下来能喂我们多少狗粮。。。。

445L

不过羽生真的很少和其他人这么亲密啊，除了师兄能和他打打闹闹之外，其他的演员没见过羽生和谁还能这么皮。

446L

有很多东西都是演出来的，你们别太zqsg了，这部电影本身的题材是什么你们也知道，官方故意放出来这些，怕不是也有炒cp的嫌疑。增加热度么，还有什么方式不能用？

447L

话是这么说，但是你想那是羽生啊！

448L

羽生怎么了？剧组安排的，他能不听？

449L

他还真能……

450L

……

451L

？？？真的？？？

452L

你们不知道么？？？这么大个事你们不知道？？？

453L

不知道啊？还有什么事，求科普！

454L

额……楼上上夸张了吧，也不是什么太大的事了，那会和一个女演员搭戏，大概是很久之前的一部剧了，就是在羽生刚红没多久之后，他接的那部戏本身还可以，但是剧里希望他能和女演员多一些互动，虽然没直白地说要炒他俩的cp，但也差不多了，毕竟在戏里他们两个是情侣。耿直的羽生同学非但没听，反而在有这位女演员的活动啊、节目啊，都至少和她隔了一个人的距离，基本上算是能离多远离多远。那会还没有C位这个词，如果有，羽生一直都是默默地把C位留给主持人……

455L

哈哈哈，真是……剧组还不如不安排了。

456L

是啊，不安排可能还自然点，这么一安排，差点把羽生安排跑了。

457L

确实，整个剧组怕不是肠子都悔青了。。。

458L

所以啊，羽生哪是那种剧组安排做什么他就会去做的人啊，除了认真拍戏这一条外，其他人想摆布他，做梦吧……

459L

看他和博洋小哥哥之间的互动，感觉两个人好像认识啊，要不然以羽生慢热的性格，怎么能和人这么亲近？

460L

我看也是，怕不是早就认识。

461L

认不认识又有什么关系啊？只要好好拍戏就行了。

462L

博洋转发花絮了！还说:谁家的爱豆这么皮？

这次倒是没@羽生，但是你猜，羽生会不会来？

463L

哈哈哈，底下评论太逗了，一水的:“我家的！”怕不是羽生要被抢疯了，所以究竟是谁家的？我看好像是我家的！

464L

楼上别胡说，明明是我家的，现在在我床上呢！

465L

楼上的你在做梦么？他明明是在陪我打游戏呢！

466L

嘿！都醒醒！人家微博评论下一串@羽生的，正主发话才是真！你们都别做梦了！

467L

YOOOOOOOOO～羽生转发了，真的是……我现在是cp粉了！！！官方发糖！！！！还是羽生发出来的！！！

468L

天惹！！真敢说啊！！

469L

啊啊啊！！就羽生这句“你家的！”我能磕这对cp一百年！！！！

470L

今天的羽生转发博洋小可爱的微博了么？

471L

转了！

472L

哈哈哈，又是官博和官方后援会失宠的一天！

473L

麻叶，这是盖章了？？？

天:谁家的爱豆这么皮？

牛:你家的！

【笑容渐渐变态】

474L

真甜！

475L

讲道理，为了影视效果也不至于这样吧？以前羽生根本不喜欢和任何人捆绑啊，也不知道这是怎么了。

476L

证明博洋小可爱是真爱啊！【危险发言】

477L

好吧……这对我吃了！

478L

正主按着你的头让你吃糖，其他cp我可没见过这个操作。

479L

不是我带粉丝滤镜啊，我真的觉得这些转发啊，都不是人强迫的，都是大佬主动的。

480L

我也这么觉得，剧组能让他转一条，还能让他条条都这么转？而且你们看那些话，要不是他自己说的，谁能拿着他微博这么发啊！

481L

所以说到底还是博洋小哥哥和其他人不一样！

482L

cp我站了！狗粮我吃了！

483L

姐妹们！！！我翻到了一个路透的视频！！！！

484L

？？？在哪？？？

485L

【http:xingguanglutou.com】

戳上面！不用谢！

486L

天啊！这穿西装抱着玫瑰花的羽生是王子吗？？？？你的公主在这里啊！！！

487L

噗哈哈哈，楼上的你看完整个视频了么？

489L

我看完了！但是我还是想嫁他！！！羽生啊，你看博洋小哥哥既然没有答应你的求婚，那你能不能考虑一下在屏幕外的我？

490L

这个真的是求婚的桥段诶！难道他们一路从校服到婚纱？

491L

谁穿婚纱？羽生么？【斜眼笑】

492L

校服到西装行了吧？？？但是为什么博洋小哥哥没有答应啊？之前路透加花絮两个人都那么甜，怎么求婚没答应呢？

493L

羽生手里端着的是戒指吧？麻叶，这么帅的男朋友端着戒指抱着玫瑰向我求婚我一定嫁！！

494L

剧情到底是怎么样啊？这样看着心好痒啊！！！我相信青春爱情又苦又涩，会不会因为一大盆狗血导致两人有什么矛盾了，所以才不答应求婚的啊！！电影什么时候上映啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

495L

我也想问！什么时候能上？？？

496L

上啥？上天？

497L

楼上好像说了什么了不得的话……

498L

诶？？？真的是诶！！！羽生会不会打死496L？

499L

哈哈哈，你们真有才，我差点就没猜出来是什么意思。

500L

第500楼成就达成！撒花！！

501L（楼主）

真快啊，500楼了，没事，这个楼就留给大家等电影上映，我会一直守在这儿的！毕竟我现在……嘿嘿，也想吃糖。

502L

震惊！一楼之主竟然在楼里做这种事……

503L

哈哈哈，标题党，楼上要去UC应聘么？

504L

UC:502L明天来公司面试。

505L

别闹！一会又歪楼了，哈哈哈哈。

506L

这才多久不见啊，我就开始思念羽生大神仙和博洋小可爱了……

507L

现在大家都在掰着手指算还有几天会更新官方花絮了。

508L

可不嘛！我从没如此期待一个电影的……花絮……

509L

我也想期待正片上映啊，可是谁知道现在是什么进度啊！！【抓心挠肝】

510L

等呗，还能咋滴？

511L

乖巧坐等下一个花絮！

——tbc——


	7. Chapter 7

（八）

512L

今天的花絮。。。有点。。。迷。。。啊

513L

咋啦？上班还没来得及看，快说说！

514L

就是官方放出了一段听不太清对话的花絮，开始的时候博洋小哥哥应该是在和另外一个女孩子对戏吧，两个人不像是好好说话，是在吵架？？？？看不出，反正博洋就是很激动，女孩子有点委屈，说着说着女孩就没绷住……笑场了……

515L

噗……然后呢？

516L

然后就是她笑了，博洋也憋不住，就一起笑了，两个人笑的前仰后合的，好像博洋还喊着真狗血？？？听不太清啦！女孩子笑的没站住，栽到了博洋的肩膀上，大概是怕她摔了？看到博洋伸手扶了一把，等到女孩站稳就松开了。

517L

这个没什么特别的啊，为什么觉得迷啊？

518L

觉得迷不是因为前面啊，是接下来啊！羽生在这个镜头里离对戏的这两个人好远的，但是能看到他的身影，背对着他们两个，当女孩笑出声的时候羽生很明显地回头看了一眼他们这边，等到他看到博洋扶了一下女孩之后，绕过人群啊，绕了好大一圈，因为镜头都没扩进去……后来他走到博洋身边，于是就出现在镜头里了，好像还拉了一下博洋的手腕？被挡住了，有点看不出。接着在对面女孩子诧异的目光下，把博洋就那么拉走了……

519L

拉走了……

520L

走了……

521L

了……

522L

……

523L

什么鬼……

524L

这……操作确实……有点迷啊……还对着戏就被拉走了？

525L

我敢打赌啊！肯定是羽生吃醋了！

526L

不会吧？可能是临时有事？

527L

不太像啊，我总觉得羽生冲过去的时候面带杀气……

528L

没有人觉得那个女孩子好可爱么？？？笑起来很甜的！和博洋小哥哥好配啊！

529L

楼上危险发言，你看着牛哥的黑脸再发一遍。

530L

有人在微博下面@金博洋了，问他羽生拉他干嘛去了。

531L

怎么样？回了么？

532L

这会还没，估计没看到吧。

533L

我敏锐的直觉告诉我，这中间有隐情！

534L

楼上的直觉……额……算了不说了。

535L

不只是直觉告诉我啊，我是觉得一定有什么事啊，羽生从来都不是会打断别人对戏的人啊，之前有事要问同剧组的，都会在一旁等对戏结束了，人家休息的时候再问，这个情况有前辈在采访的时候专门夸奖过羽生的，说他谦和有礼，对戏中把人拉走这个操作可真不像是羽生会做的。

536L

诶诶诶！金博洋微博回复评论了！

【微博截图】

537L

我去！！！我一口水差点没喷到屏幕上！！！

538L

哈哈哈哈，这个回复真是“有事”啊，哈哈哈哈。

539L

什么鬼，哈哈哈哈，笑死我了。

540L

著名演员拍戏现场黑脸拉走同组新人，原因竟是……

541L

竟是睫毛太长掉进眼睛里了，哈哈哈哈

542L

540L要和前几天那个小姐姐一起去UC应聘么？

543L

UC：走开，人太多，不想要！

544L

哈哈哈，你们都是谐星啊！

545L

想着金博洋小哥哥一本正经地拿着手机回复底下@他的人，“哦，是羽生睫毛倒了，想让我给他拨出来，才直接把我拉走了。”

哈哈哈，他是怎么忍住不笑的啊。

546L

我是忍不住，谁知道其他人能不能忍住，哈哈哈。

547L

羽生不会叫其他人给拨么？为什么一定要叫正在对戏的金博洋小哥哥呢？【斜眼笑】

548L

这就不懂了吧？这就是爱，说也说不清楚……

549L

这就是爱，糊里又糊涂……

550L

噗……楼上的你们太讨厌了，我都跟着唱出来了……现在满脑子都是这首歌，太魔性了。

551L

魔性的不是歌，是这个楼里的人，哈哈哈哈

552L

不过说回来啊，羽生有必要瞪着眼睛绕那么大一圈去找博洋小可爱么？周围有助理啊，还有其他人都在的，绕一圈去拉人给他拨睫毛，这个大佬级别的操作我们真是不懂诶！

553L

这件事吧，大家就是那么一听就好了，我觉得肯定没那么简单啊，你们没看到羽生脸都是黑着的么？

554L

我觉得也是，大概还要有什么不可告人的秘密！！

555L

那就大家自己脑补吧，其他的真是不可说了。

556L

我真的是越发迫切地想要看到这个电影了！

557L

等吧，预告片上了估计就快了，这会既然能放这么多的花絮，大概是在后期制作吧……

——————————

闲来无事窝在家里打游戏的金博洋被一通电话给炸了起来，来电的是拥有革命情谊的老铁隋文静。

“天总在家待着呢？”阴阳怪调的问候声惊得金博洋一个激灵，显示屏上的游戏人物最后一层血皮被人打掉了，整个游戏界面缓缓陷入灰暗。

丢了游戏手柄捡起电话，将免提切换到听筒，专心应对这好似查岗一般的问候。

“啊，在家啊，静姐啊，怎么了？”金博洋举着手机趿拉着拖鞋向客厅走着。

“你倒是有空家里蹲，听起来心情也还好，看来是不知道微博已经炸了的事。”电话那边的隋文静抬起右手，看了看刚刚画好的指甲，颇为满意地点着头。

“微博？又咋了？我嫌它烦把提醒都关了。”拿起茶几果篮里的苹果，咔嚓一口便咬了个圆圆的缺口。

“官博放了花絮，那下面一群人@你，问你家那位把你拉走是干嘛去了，你自己赶快想个合理的解释吧，别到时候被人发现你们俩之间这点猫腻，那会就不是你转发个微博能解决的了。另外喊你家那位大神仙收敛点，不要天天没事就只转发你的微博，避嫌懂不懂？这么宣示主权他不怕你们俩的事曝光么？”隋文静絮絮叨叨地训着那个似乎还在状况之外的某人。

“哦……官博放了哪段啊？”金博洋继续咬着苹果。

“就是小女生和你对戏之后你家那位变成黑面神把你拉走那段，谁知道你们躲开镜头去做了什么少儿不宜的事？”电话那边传来了调侃。

“咳咳咳……咳咳……没……咳……真没什么……”回忆起具体细节的金博洋被口中的苹果呛个够呛，咳了好一会才缓过来。

“呦……没什么你紧张什么？”隋文静多精啊，怎么听不出他的反常？

“真没什么，就是拉走了啊。”好不容易稳住自己的金博洋开始争辩。

“哦？吃醋了啊？”

“唔……算是吧，也不是什么大事，那会他就是不开心了，过了一会就好了，官方竟然把这段放出去了，真是不够意思。”金博洋扁扁嘴，似乎有些觉得不太妥。

“我说金天天，你把皮绷紧一点，当初同意你家那位接这部戏的时候是你亲自点头的，要是回头你们两个的关系被曝光了，惹出来麻烦了，可别怪我没事先提醒你，你可得注意自己的身份！”隋文静隔着电话照样数落他。

“额……好吧，我知道了，会注意的……”金博洋像是被霜打了一样垂着头，完全不是刚刚的那副吊儿郎当的样子。

“嗯，自己处理好，我可不想每天跟个老妈子一样跟在你屁股后面为你摆平那些舆论和新闻，另外你那个经纪人小姐姐业务能力虽然很强，但是也架不住你和羽生有事没事搞点状况，你们俩可轻点折腾吧，出事了经纪人也兜不住。”

“哦，我会和他商量的……”

“那就行，回微博上看看吧，我可没时间管你了，挂了！”说完便挂断了手机的隋文静可是连一点争辩的机会都没留给金博洋。

“额……”随即电话里传来的嘟嘟声让他无奈地耸了耸肩，点开微博，看了一遍官方放出的花絮，抓耳挠腮地想了一会，回复的对话框点了又退，输进去的文字改了又删，折腾了几次之后，把心一横，直接点了发送。

早死早超生！

金博洋思前想后搞了一个看似最合理的理由回复了上去。

“哦，是羽生睫毛倒了，想让我给他拨出来，才直接把我拉走了。”

应该是没问题了。

金博洋想着。

——tbc——


	8. Chapter 8

（九）

558L

我等到了什么？？？？

【http://xingguangxiuanchuanpian.com】

宣传片终于上线了啊！！！

559L

天惹！！！！

560L

千呼万唤才出来的宣传片啊！！！

561L

有人看了么？怎么样？流量党不敢点视频啊！

562L

现在WiFi遍地竟然还能有流量党？某通某信的无限流量了解一下？

563L

某动不配有姓名么？

564L

某动在流量方面那么坑，自然不是首选了。

565L

但是人家信号好啊~

566L

噗，上面的别抬杠，宣传片我看完了，简直要哭了！

567L

好吧，给流量党描述一下看完的感觉吧，不用谢我。

刚刚只刷了第一遍，可能有些东西看的没有那么细致，总体感觉就是故事性很强，画面很唯美，第一次看完让我有种想哭的冲动，感觉羽生和博洋在里面的表演的很棒，张力很强，形象塑造的也好，虽然只是宣传片吧，但是能看出来制作很精细，不是那种为了圈钱而做出来的那些哗众取宠的所谓的青春疼痛文学。

568L

哇！这样的么？不行，我一定要去刷一遍，流量就流量吧，我认了！

569L

刚刚用流量刷完，流量多，不慌，吸完神清气爽。不说了，我再去吸一遍。

570L

嘤嘤嘤，想看！

571L

打死楼上嘤嘤怪！

572L

570L都那么惨了，楼上的你就放过他吧，别打了。

573L

好吧好吧，给看不到的小姐姐讲一下吧。

宣传片应该都是从正片里剪出来的吧？包括我们看到的路透图都在里面，我整理了一下，羽生在电影里叫柚子，博洋叫天天，真不知道是因为这个剧，下面才有人叫他天天的，还是因为本来他小名就叫天天，如果是这样，那就太巧了。

开始的时候是几个空镜，天空、草地和空旷的操场，大概是他们这部戏里高中阶段的学校校园。背景音应该是羽生的自述，他说：我的人生有很多个相遇，很多种可能，但最多的，是一段时光的沉淀，也是让人难以忘却的曾经。

画面里有柚子和天天在球场的身影，就是花絮里播出那的一段羽生投球的那一幕剪出来的一个画面，还有在教室上课的，另外路透的那张也在里面，就是博洋靠在羽生肩膀上盖着课本睡觉的那一帧。我和你们说，动图的光影简直美爆了！！！

后面是柚子背着睡着的天天走在昏暗的小巷子里，就看那个背影啊，我就想说你们两个快去扯证吧！

然后就应该是大学生活了，羽生在一群小女生当中笑的灿烂，博洋也被之前花絮放出来的那个女孩在拉着，两个画面这么切换大概是想说在他们身边应该有很多人在影响着彼此的关系吧。

不过我想你们也应该都知道宣传片的套路，前面有多美好，后面就有多残酷。

黑屏之后就是狂风暴雨，片子里接连快剪了几个画面，一个是羽生捡起地上的一样东西捏在手心里，镜头给了他手部的特写，指节都捏白了，下一个画面就是博洋在大雨里跑着，随即画面一转又不知道他蹲在雨里干什么呢，这个估计要正片才知道吧，总之能感觉到满屏幕溢出来的悲伤。

再一闪就是博洋面色惨白地躺在病床上，与此同时羽生拉着行李箱上了飞机飞走了！！！！

这个时候他竟然飞走了！！！

我单方面宣布不准羽生娶我家可爱又可怜的博洋了！！！

这个大猪蹄子！！！

574L

我去！！！这么虐？？？不是，这两个人是怎么闹到这样的啊？楼上的小姐姐你别只顾着骂人啊！！！后来呢？？

575L

后来？后来是博洋的独白啊，他说：兜兜转转，到底还是错过了。然后再出现的就是西装革履的社会精英柚子和苏死我的天天啊！！！对了，后面有米沙出现哦，他抓着羽生的领子看起来是打算揍他的样子，不知道为什么。

再往后就没什么了，两个空镜，最后定格在了一对戒指上了，下面还压着那对戒指的设计的草稿绘图。

我在想路透出来羽生抱着玫瑰花的时候端着的戒指是不是就是这一对。

576L

听起来好像是狗血了点，但是貌似很好看的样子！！！

577L

讲道理，不说剧情单说这两个人的颜，我也能刷这部电影三遍以上！！！学生时期的羽生太青涩了，就像超市里卖的那种酸杏，青黄色的模样让人移不开眼光，但是咬下去就是又酸又苦的味道！！！博洋也是！！！校服的博洋就是世界上的瑰宝！！！他怎么这么可爱啊啊啊啊！！！天使本天了！！！他一笑，老母亲的心都要化了！！命给你，都给你！！！

578L

我也是！！！他以后就是我鹅子了！！！谁敢欺负他，先过我这一关！！羽生也不行！这个大猪蹄子！！！鹅子都病了，他就自己走了！难怪后面抱着玫瑰花都追不回来呢！

579L

官方发布了，电影的上映日期是10天后，大家可以等着了！！！

580L

博洋转发微博了，说和大家十天后正片见！

581L

羽生也转了！！！麻叶！！我这糖吃的要得糖尿病了！！！

【微博截图】

582L

啊！！！！这对CP我说什么都不出坑了！！！

583L

羽生这话，我……呜呜呜……太甜了！！！

584L

“十天后，我们将开人生中的启另外一段旅程，往昔时光，感谢有你陪我一同走过……”

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，这是表白么？？？

585L

我觉得是了！就是了！虽然说的是剧里，但是我相信这就是表白了！！！

586L

姐妹们！

有太太画了他们两个在学校靠在一起坐在树下的那张图哦！！！简直要献上膝盖！！

【图片】

574L

我的妈！！！大神！！你看我跪的姿势标准么？？？

588L

我的膝盖你们都拿走！拿走吧！

589L

我要这双手还有何用？？？

590L

楼上的，留着给大神们打call啊！

591L

有没有太太写文啊？暗戳戳的想吃粮……

592L

正主不够甜么亲爱的？？你要什么粮？你不知道他们两个站在一起就是糖么？

593L

呜呜呜……他们两个绝对是那种官逼同死的……

594L

同人文甜的过正主？这可是官方盖章了的，就连喂狗粮都比其他cp多二斤！！！

595L

坐等正片，我一定要刷首映！！！

596L

等我！我也来！

597L

我还是有个问题……这两个人为什么最后会变成这个样子啊？虽然博洋最后的独白在说错过，可他们明明是最珍惜彼此的啊！

598L

我总觉得是羽生……啊，不对，是柚子对不起天天……

599L

不管之间发生了什么，柚子在天天生病住院的时候离开他，就不能被原谅！！！

600L

第600楼了！！！

601L

好快啊，600楼了！

虽然我觉得在天天病了的时候离开确实很不合适，但是大家有没有想过，也许是天天知道自己病了，为了不拖累柚子才主动让他走的啊。

602L

那这就太狗血了，不至于吧，难道是韩剧三连？

603L

什么是韩剧三连啊？

604L

楼上的孤陋寡闻了吧？韩剧三连是车祸、癌症、治不好……

605L

噗……哈哈哈哈，还真是！韩剧惯用套路，每次用下来都是100多集。

606L

诶？韩剧三连不应该是，车祸、失忆、亲兄妹么？

607L

哈哈哈，楼上的，你这个更精辟！！！

608L

我刚刚在吃瓜，你们这样我真的把瓜掉了……真的在吃，真的掉了【捂脸】

609L

哈哈哈哈哈嘎，吓坏了吃瓜群众！

610L

我相信剧组不是那么无良剧组啊，要是这样，我就给编剧寄刀片！！！！！

611L

不要猜了，我总觉得大家的脑洞会把这部剧搞到一个无法直视的境界，那时候我还怎么看正片，肯定满脑子都是韩剧三连了！！

612L

总不能这部戏演到最后变成有情人终成亲兄弟吧……

613L

额……那这样我就去砸导演家房门，让他拍亲兄弟！

614L

社会主义兄弟情怎么了？有问题么？【手动狗头】

615L

没问题！完全没问题！

616 L

天哪，你们真是要笑死我，我同学在旁边看我爬楼笑到抽筋，一脚把我从凳子上踹了下来……我的屁股……呜呜呜……

617L

哈哈哈，虎摸楼上，你同学也是很耿直了，不过我想多半是你笑的太猥琐了，哈哈哈……

618L

讲道理，我看羽生和博洋互动，就是一直在姨母笑啊，全程姨母笑，这两个人怎么能这么好！

619L

因为他们是全世界最好的两个人啊！是天使啊！

620L

迫切地期待首映那日的到来啊！

621L

楼里约起，一起刷首映！

622L

可以啊！帝都举手打卡！

623L

打卡打卡，东北打卡！

624L

还有我！魔都也来！

——tbc——


	9. Chapter 9

（十）

625L

楼里还有哪些人在等首映啊？报个数呗？？

626L（楼主）

我在啊，我已经在电影院门外等着了，票已经到手，就等着检票进去了。

627L

麻叶，失踪了好久的楼主都出现了？？我马上也要到电影院了，你们都好早啊！

628L（楼主）

我也没失踪多久啊，最近忙，看你们聊的那么开心，我就在一旁窥屏来着，没出来说话。不过我觉得楼里的氛围还不错，没有其他楼那样撕来撕去的，所以也没怎么出来管。

629L

咋啦？还有人撕？

630L

诶嘛，撕的都不行了！！！有其他楼的人应该都是羽生的唯粉吧？觉得金博洋小哥哥是抱大腿，然后还总是@羽生，有人说他拉着羽生卖腐，还蹭他热度，说他想红想疯了，还有人说自己已经扒出来了小哥哥的信息，说他以前是干什么的？哦，对，路边贴膜的，因为认识导演，才死扒着这部戏，混了个男二号。

631L

男二号？？？？这剧不是两个男主么？男二号是从哪里论的？

632L

没没没，他们认为这个剧后面会有女主出现，男二号注定了就是和女主抢男一号（也就是羽生那个角色）的妖艳贱货，最后抢不过就要死要活的，所以羽生才会在他寻死觅活的时候毅然决然地离开了他，追寻属于自己的自由去了！

633L

哈哈哈哈，这是什么鬼故事？编剧应该把笔给他们，他们才是真正的戏精啊，已经脑补了一场别开生面的生离死别与爱恨情仇啊！

634L

这群人脑洞也真是大，这不都是他们自己想象出来的么？这也能撕起来我也真是服了！

635L

哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝，路边贴膜的，贴膜小哥金博洋么？？？哈哈哈

636L

除了这个还有其他的呢。有人说，羽生和博洋两个人不和，有在片场工作过的“知情人”爆料，说他们两个在有些时候都不交流的，甚至相互都不看彼此一眼的！羽生你们知道的，和不熟悉的人既客气又疏离，但是很少冷漠，他们说，两个人之间的氛围都要掉到冰点以下了！

637L

天哪！消息可靠么？怎么会这样？单看他们两个在网上的互动感觉都要甜哭了，怎么在片场就像仇人一样？我不信啊！！

638L

我也不信啊，你看博洋小哥哥笑起来多可爱啊，谁舍得对他板着一张冰块脸？再说了，羽生也不是那种当面一套背后一套的人啊，总不能两个人在片场都快打起来了，现在还能坐在那里愉快地转发微博？

639L

那就不知道了，总之有人爆料，还有人替羽生抱不平，总之其他楼的各种议论各种撕。

640L

看来我们这里的氛围很好了。

641L

这里已经是相当的好了，根本就没有那些撕来撕去的人啊，真不知道有什么好撕的。

642L

就是在楼里吵起来，打起来，对羽生和博洋都没有任何影响的嘛，喜欢这种事还能靠撕逼来体现？要是真喜欢，等到影片上映了，多去刷几次，比说什么都有用。

643L

楼上说的对！我赞同！

644L

唉，不管说什么，只要大家能支持喜欢的人就好了，各种所谓的爆料还是算了吧，谁知道是不是不实捏造呢。

645L 管天还要放牛的乱

我的妈，我今天才发现这个楼，竟然说我们博洋是贴膜小哥，哈哈哈，不行了，笑死我了……

646L

我们……博洋？楼上？？莫非是小哥哥的亲友？有关系？难不成还有第一手资料？

647L 管天还要放牛的乱

不不不，我没有，我不是，没关系【否认三连】

648L

楼上小姐姐也是十分可爱了！看样子应该是博洋小哥哥的粉丝，所以才这么称呼的吧？毕竟电影还没上映，博洋小哥哥还是个新人，应该粉丝不多的啊……

649L 管天还要放牛的乱

我就是博洋小哥哥的忠实粉丝，没有人比我更忠实了！我以后立志要当粉头的！！！【坚定脸】

650L

哈哈哈，我也是！求粉丝后援会收留啊！求粉头大姐姐罩着我！

651L

我也报名！！现在在等检票，还有20分钟就可以看到正片了，激动！！！开心！！！！

652L

检票前上来看一眼小伙伴们都聊了什么，等下到座位我就安心把手机放到一边，全心全意地看羽生了！

653L

这里有海外党，不介意大家剧透，如果可以请给我讲讲啊，我现在都快急死了！！！

654L（楼主）

这样吧，等到影片播放完毕大家在楼里可以讨论，这边我先预警一下！

！！！！！请大家注意！！！！！！

接下来我们将会讨论剧情！！！请没来得及到电影院刷原版电影的小伙伴，就暂时不要往下看了！我现在在这里预警！！！！如果对剧透无所谓的，那你随意看，如果不喜欢被剧透的小伙伴，请在此止步，等看完电影后，再回到楼里继续讨论！我不希望在下面的楼层里看到有谁抱怨有人剧透的话，发现的人一律删除该楼层，请大家悉知！！

655L

楼主霸气！

656L

支持楼主，是这个道理了！

657L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我检票进场了，大家影片结束后见！！

658L

等会！我先和门外的海报合个影！！！

659L

羽生大神仙和博洋小可爱等着我！！我来了！！

660L

伙伴们！等会见！！！

——————

《星光》电影在各大影院统一时间上映，因为前期的宣传非常成功，各大影院的上座率都不错，距离正式播放还有十分钟，检票口的工作人员提醒在外等候的人员开始检票。五分钟后，两个戴着鸭舌帽和墨镜的男孩子抱着一桶爆米花，手上分别拿着一杯可乐，匆匆忙忙地走到检票口前。

“诶！票呢？”抱着爆米花的男孩子伸出小指戳了戳身旁那人的胳膊。

“在这里。”那人从口袋里翻出来两张票递给了面前的检票员。

“进去请直走右转2号厅。”检票员心里虽然疑惑两人的装扮，但也很尽职尽责地给他们指了路。

“谢谢。”接过票的男生对检票员道了谢，拉过抱着爆米花的男孩子走了进去。

“这边，跟着我，一会进去黑，你要是把爆米花洒了就没得吃了……”声音随着远去的身影消散于暗沉的灯光之下。

“羽生，你说会不会有人认出我们啊？”抱着爆米花的金博洋四下瞧了瞧，发现空旷的走廊里只有他们两个，才出声问到。

“我们来的晚，座位还选在了最后一排，肯定不会有人认出来的，你放心。”羽生抬头看着不远处的2号厅，伸出手给金博洋指了指。

“就是这个了，还有三分钟就要播出了，我们进去吧。”

“嗯，那你拉着我，里面太黑了，看不见。”金博洋将可乐换了一只手拿着，空下来的手塞到了羽生的手掌里。

看着怯生生的金博洋，羽生结弦微微地笑着，“天天别怕，我们就是看一场电影，又不是恐怖片，你不用这么紧张的。”

“谁紧张了，我这不是第一次在下面看自己演的戏感觉有些羞耻么，我才不紧张！”嘴硬的金博洋争辩道。

“好好好，你不紧张，那我们走吧，小心脚下。”羽生结弦拉着他进了放映厅。

为了不引起注意，他们选择了最后一排最外面的两个位置，即不惹人注意，也方便进出，万一被人认出来了，那个位置也容易跑路。

果然，两个普通观众的进入并没有在黑暗的电影院里引起任何人的注意。

坐定后的金博洋长舒了一口气，摘下了卡在鼻梁上的墨镜收到了随身的包包里，顺手结果羽生递来的他的，也一起放好。

随即，大屏幕里就开始播放了固有的影片片头。

这个时间金博洋才有空环顾放映厅内的情况。

他们所在的这个厅人员不算是很满，只是居中坐了不少人，上座率在70%-80%左右，恰好他们的左侧和正前方都没有人，这让金博洋放松了不少。

他可是担心身边的某位观众忽然一抬头，发现自己身边坐着的人和屏幕上的人长着一张一模一样的脸，那种惊吓程度……额……不敢想不敢想，他怕了。

影片已经开始播放，他清楚地看见身旁羽生那张人神共愤的俊脸放大在面前的大屏幕上，甚至耳边能听到一些小女生的惊叹声。此起彼伏的“好帅”“想嫁”在电影的背景音中传了过来。

金博洋没控制住自己翻了个白眼，撅起嘴，偏过头看了一眼身旁的人。

只见他端端正正地坐在座位里，双目直视着前方的大屏幕，面上没有多余的表情，仿佛在看的不是一部爱情电影，而是一部纪录片。

他知道，这羽生在第一次审视这个片子，审视自己在这个片子里的表现，然后他回去还要做一些记录，在接下来的工作中，会针对自己的不足进行改正。

突然有些丧气的金博洋将头转回屏幕，恶狠狠地抓了一把放在两个人中间的爆米花，刚要发泄似地填进自己的嘴里，却半路被人截了胡。

当他反应过来转过脸时，只看见那人抓着他的手腕，头靠过了来，叼走了自己拇指和食指之间还留有香甜气味的爆米花。

濡湿的舌尖擦过敏感的指尖，他被这触感激的微不可查地颤抖了一下。

“好吃。”在这一秒种笑成眯眯眼的羽生结弦好像和上一分钟面无表情看着影片的那个人不是同一个。

金博洋有些石化地定在那里看着他，这前后几分钟的心里落差有点大，他得缓缓。

身旁那人好像还觉得自己撩他不够，倾过身子极近地靠着他，在他耳旁说着话，他能清楚地感觉到那温热的气息拂过他耳上最细小的绒毛，痒痒的。

“天天不看屏幕么？你的角色马上要出现了。”闻言他猛然地惊醒一般甩过头，随后，脸色爆红。

谁知道是看见了自己那张脸出现在了大屏幕上的羞耻感，还是因为身边那人温热的气息。

前面的小女生们一直在惊叹地喊着他可爱，这让金博洋伸出没有被羽生抓着手腕的那只小手遮住了双眼。

“天天，逃避事实是最不管用的，你不如直接面对，就当是照镜子了。”刚刚离开他几寸的羽生又贴了过来，金博洋觉得自己的脸应该可以煎蛋了。

照镜子也没有这么照的……

他虽然十分想吐槽，但是这个时候他选择了闭嘴，不管身边的人怎么逗他，他都只是红着脸不说话。

不过虽然他遮住了眼，但是他却阻挡不了两个人在剧里的对话传到耳朵里。咬咬牙，把心一横，反正演都演了，这会后悔也来不及了，与其在这面红耳赤地让羽生逗弄，还不如记到帐上，到时候直接找他算账！

要不是羽生拉他下水，非要让他演这个角色，打死他他也不会接电影来拍。

——tbc——


	10. Chapter 10

（十一）

作为一个新时代的网瘾少年，金博洋其实是常年趴在网络上的，又怎么会不知道网上的那些粉丝或者说某些所谓的路人怎么评价他的。

有人在微博评论里就曾不客气地说他有关系，走后门，抱大腿，用了很多让人不齿的办法拿到了这个角色，也就是拿到了和羽生一起拍戏的这个机会。这样费尽心机为的就是蹭他的热度，好让自己一举成名。

如果真让他摸着良心说，他也没办法否认，因为自己确实是走后门才拿到的这个角色，只不过非他本意而已。

这部戏的导演是他和羽生共同好友米沙的一个朋友，编剧又是导演的妻子，他们夫妻俩将剧本确定下来之后，也曾有过迷茫。一是题材敏感，担心拍摄出来会不过审。二是觉得没有合适的演员来演。一些空有颜值而没有演技的小鲜肉必然演不出这剧里人物的内心变化，这个剧本倾注了他们太多的心血，不能贸贸然地葬送了。

说来也巧，这位导演某天和米沙碰面吃饭的时候谈起了这个令他很为难的剧本，米沙了解到这个剧本的具体内容后，便联系了羽生。

剧本其实很有深意，从学生时代的相伴到感情意外的萌芽，同性之间那些隐而不喻的情意似在触及社会底线的边缘游走，那些曾经被压抑着的感情在遇上适宜的温度与雨水间，便在肥沃的土地上生根发芽。朋友、兄弟、情侣、合租者，不同的身份转变为他们提供了可以延续那段不敢暴露于阳光之下隐秘情感的独立空间，在合适的时间里，爱情如同遇上了九月的桂树，一夜之间也许就会开出最甜腻的花。

羽生很满意这部剧的构思与情节，他同意拍摄的前提是另外一个主演必须由他来找。

其实导演很惊讶这种买一送一的结果，在他看来能找到羽生这样的实力派，就已经不会辜负这部电影存在的意义了。

于是导演无条件地同意了羽生的要求，而羽生则答应他在三天之后给他答复。

回到家里的羽生拉着金博洋商量了很久，终于在他被羽生磨到不得不答应的时候，也就只好点头。

毕竟自己也不喜欢看着自己的爱人和其他的男人一起拍爱情戏，当然，搭档是女的他也是一样的不喜欢。

嘴上虽然硬气着答应了，但是金博洋的内心是忐忑的。他不是专业的演员，也没有像羽生一样系统的学习过表演课程，这个职业对他来讲属于完全陌生，他很担心自己会耽误整个剧组的拍摄进度，以至于见过导演之后的几天都因为焦虑的原因而失眠。

这一点是连羽生都没办法解决的，只能在夜里抱着他，在单薄的后背上有一下没一下地安抚着，哄着，直到深夜。

羽生托朋友为金博洋找了一个暂时的经纪人打点一切，包括他和剧组的接洽，拍摄场次的安排。

金博洋的经纪人叫苏晏，是一位办事干净利落，行动力极强的小姐姐。第一次见面的时候金博洋就被酷酷的她好好地调戏了一番，从而奠定了食物链最底层的受气小媳妇地位。

不过等到拍摄后期的时候，苏姐姐简直就是金三岁的保姆，而且不仅要负责在拍摄期间的正常工作，还要管着某个没事总想贴着金博洋动手动脚的羽生结弦。

苏晏在接手金博洋经纪人这个身份的第一天就知道了他们之间的关系，知道的过程用了十秒钟，接受的过程也就用了不到三秒，毕竟她是专业的经纪人，什么大风大浪没见过？更何况在她看来，他们两个是最适合彼此的。如果用她的话来说，那就是两个祸害还是相互耽误彼此吧，不要去耽误其他人了。

片场杂七杂八的人太多，他们两个毕竟还没有公开他们之间的关系，必要的避嫌和刻意的躲闪总是需要的，为此苏晏操了不少心。

他们两个人之间有一段对手戏是因为误会而吵架分开，那个时间的金博洋找不到戏感，一度陷入了所谓的瓶颈。为了突破那个困境，苏晏建议他们两个人吵架，就算金博洋不行，他羽生也会演，让他演起来就能带动金博洋的情绪，现实生活中的吵架一定可以帮助他走入需要演出来的剧情中。

谁曾想到，这个不靠谱的建议导致了两个人真的吵了一架。那几天的金博洋就一直陷在那种悲伤难过却又冷漠的情绪里，在片场也没有给羽生好脸色看。

戏是顺利地拍完了，但是他们之间突然变化的关系让知情的编剧都来旁敲侧击地来问一下情况，还以为他俩分手了呢。

正是因为他们之间那段时间对彼此的态度十分冷漠疏离，所以有人就爆出来了羽生结弦和金博洋不和的传闻，这倒是不用刻意掩饰他们之间的关系了，毕竟他们两个的关系看起来真的是要崩了。

后来苏晏把金博洋单独叫出来询问了情况，结果终于知道了两个人吵架的原因……竟然是因为早餐的荷包蛋里不小心留下了一块鸡蛋皮……

苏晏当场气到差点准备拧了金博洋的脑袋。

脑袋是没拧，她忍住了，但是手里的矿泉水瓶却被她捏爆了，水洒了一地，还好没殃及到其他人，这让在现场目睹了全程的金博洋目瞪口呆，胸膛里的那颗小心脏颤了几颤。

谁知道隔天就和好如初的两个人迎面就给苏晏喂了一口狗粮，忘了带墨镜的经纪人大呼失策，然后以最快的速度转身逃走了。

所以说到底，金博洋这个角色确实是走后门得来的，如果不是羽生坚持让他参演，他也许还是一如往常一般，在家里一边工作一边等着羽生拍完戏回家。所以这样说也没什么不对，只不过他自己冤枉了些，毕竟走后门这件事都不是他的本意。

思绪被一阵吵闹声拉了回来，面前大屏幕上的他们正在高中毕业后的聚会现场，一群已经二十多岁的年轻人在其中扮演着十八岁的花季年华，虽然在妆容上看不出什么不妥，但金博洋也知道，这都是演出来的天真无畏罢了。

这一部分拍摄的极其顺利，金博洋回忆着。当时的自己仿佛不是在演绎一个刚毕业的懵懂少年，而是一个拥有满腔情意，却无法言说，只能苦苦压抑自己内心的暗恋者。

他记得垂首抬眸间四目交汇时迸出的火花，记得口中苦涩的酒水在那人的注视下变得寡淡无味，记得嘈杂人群里那耳边低声的问候，还记得那消瘦却温热的背，还有带着橙子汽水味道下，一个甜腻却清浅的吻。

他侧过头，屏幕的冷光打在身旁羽生的脸上，见他看过来，羽生挑眉无声地询问着，他忽然想问他一句，当晚拍摄的时候，他是一种什么样的心情。

当然包括最后落在唇上的那一吻。

可是他眨了眨眼，将已经回转到唇边的问句压在了舌下。

又何必问？

不管是什么心情，不管那一吻在拍摄的戏剧效果的背后还包含了什么，他只知道，这一辈子，离不开他的是自己，也知道，离不开自己的，还有他。

那就够了。

悄悄地将自己的手覆上了搭在椅子旁的手，拉过来抱住胳膊，十指相扣，微微地低头窃笑着，丝毫不在意身旁又凑过来的羽生。

屏幕上，那条灯光稀薄的昏暗小巷，柚子清瘦的背上，背着一个翘着唇角昏昏欲睡的青年，一步一步，走向远方。

电影院里的小女生依旧在窃窃私语着，他们之间表现出来的试探与小心翼翼在屏幕外的上帝视角里被展现的无疑。

影片里酒醒后的天天回忆着当晚柚子以为他睡着后的轻吻，眼底眉梢的喜悦压抑不住，还有什么比你知道你所暗恋的人也正在喜欢着你而更加让人欣喜的呢？

荧幕上，所有的故事都按照既定的情节向后发展着。

两个人在相互试探后确定心意，排除万难终于搬出校园住到了一起。合租者的身份给予他们之间关系极好的掩护，让那些无法明说的情感不至于暴露在阳光之下，他们守着那些细微末节的欢心，品尝着来自爱情的甜蜜。

金博洋最喜欢的就是羽生拿出那对柳叶戒指戴在他手上的那一幕戏。

戒指是金博洋设计的，柳叶形状环绕起来，设计图和戒指成品都曾正面地出现在宣传片里，但是在剧中，则是冠上了柚子设计的名号。

包括设计理念及含义，都是实打实的出自金博洋的手中，剧组按照他提供的设计图制作了一对银戒用作道具。不过在他看来，这对戒指本身的意义已经超出了在剧中的含义。

将这个戒指化用进电影里费了他们不少的心思，很多对话都因为它们而有所更改，但编剧觉得，这样的变化更适合这部剧。

当然，在原剧本上的改变不仅仅如此，还有主角的名字。

羽生之所以偏爱这部电影的剧本，是因为它在很大的程度上都符合他与金博洋之间的爱恋过程，这部电影如同他们的一个缩影，一种全新的映射，所以他决定要接下来，也拼尽全力商量金博洋出演。

他想，总要给自己，给他们之间的爱情留下些什么。

所以一切都很巧合。

电影播放到了高潮阶段，两个人之间激烈的争吵将本就脆弱的信任彻底击碎，没有什么所谓的第三者，也没有那些别样的诱惑，只是年少的爱情禁不住现实的淬炼，到底是要以破碎告终。

金博洋低下头，用双手摆弄着扣住的那只手的手指，眼神不愿继续放在屏幕上。

羽生知道他对于这一段的剧情十分抗拒，不单单是因为拍摄时两人真的吵到不可开交，更多的是他能够体会到身在情感漩涡中的他们，那种深沉的无力感。

流言、猜忌、误会、意外、分别，感情终究都是人们无法掌控的东西，自然，人心更是。

过多的思考，复杂的人言，太多的意外和巧合让剧中的他们最终离散。

金博洋记得，大家等了几天的大雨终于如期而来，为了追求效果，他拒绝了剧组提供的一些防水措施。保鲜膜虽然能隔开很多水汽，但是他还要继续拍摄从雨中回来的戏份，所以很大程度上，只有真正淋雨才能达到想要的效果。

荧幕里的人重重将门甩上，“砰”的一声巨响掩盖了戒指脱落时弹在门框的声音。

一扇门，至此便阻隔开了相爱的两个人，直到几年后的重逢。

金博洋抬头看了看羽生，发现他正担忧地看着自己，于是他便缓缓地摇了摇头，轻声说着：“我没事。”

羽生也没什么应答，只是抓紧了手掌中的那只手，将目光继续调回屏幕。

下面坐着的几个小女生已经被剧情感染到哭了起来，确实，若是说到感同身受，他们也是一样的，而且感悟到的会比哭泣的她们更多。

只不过现在，他们窥探的到结局，或者说也分的清楚现实和戏剧，所以更多的则是感叹。

影片里的天天发现了手上戒指已经脱落，摸着清晰的戒痕，脸上的慌乱与不敢相信被清晰地表现了出来。他焦急地蹲下，在暴雨肮脏的积水中一寸一寸地摸着，雨水顺着脸颊缓缓流进早已湿透的短袖，豆大的雨点毫不留情地继续砸在他的身上，滚滚的雷声响彻天际。

电影院里的金博洋紧抿着唇，身体紧绷，一旁的羽生感受到了他的变化，将手从他的手中抽出，整个人靠过来，隔着椅子扶手将人揽进了怀里。

“没事了，天天，都是假的，我在，不会离开。”羽生柔声地安慰着，轻吻着他的额头。

被揽入怀中的人在羽生不断地安抚下放松了紧绷的身体，他埋在羽生的脖颈间深深地吸了一口气，缓缓地吐出后，情绪基本已经稳住了。

拍过这场戏的金博洋总是能回忆起那夜冰冷的雨水，还有那天入戏时的心情。如果羽生知道当初的决定会导致现在的结果，那不管说什么，他都不会让天天参与进来。

现在想起来都是让人后怕。

天天的经纪人苏晏见他在拍摄这场戏时很难入戏，于是便和羽生商议，让他主动和天天吵个架，这样也许会更好地带入情绪。

第二天早上本就因为拍摄不顺利而内心烦闷的金博洋在做早饭的过程中一不小心将鸡蛋壳打进了鸡蛋里。羽生本想故意借着这个理由准备和他拌个嘴，可没等他开口说第二句话天天便摔了铲子扭头走了，这让被晾在餐厅的羽生目瞪口呆。

然后就是接连两天忙碌的拍摄，每当空下来羽生想找天天说话的时候，他都会用冰冷的眼神瞪着他，两个人之间仿佛有什么血海深仇一般。

直到下雨那天夜里，羽生在拍完室内最后一个捡戒指的镜头后，便跟着剧组一起等天天拍摄雨中的那场。

他心疼地看着自己的爱人被大雨淋个通透，但是作为一个演员，他又没有办法去阻止这部戏的继续拍摄，只能希望各个环节不要出现纰漏，希望天天可以拿捏好情绪，争取一遍就过。

可能真是因为他们两个吵过的这一场架，天天将戒指不见时的惊讶到迷茫再到难以置信表现的淋漓尽致，特别是跪在积水里摸索的那一幕，哭戏的爆发力简直感染着在场的每一个人。

这一场拍过后，还来不及将身上的雨水擦干，就要拍下一场回到宿舍和米沙的对手戏。

这一场本来就需要淋雨后的狼狈模样，所以金博洋也拒绝了其他人递来的毛巾，匆匆地进入了下一场戏的拍摄状态。

冰冷的雨水将他淋的面色惨白且泛青，发丝还在缓缓地滴着水珠，身上的水迹清晰可见，手被泡的发皱，整个人失了神一般地走进了曾经居住的宿舍，吓得米沙还真以为他失恋了。

等到这一场戏过了之后，抓着浴巾焦急等了许久的羽生在听到导演的那句“OK”后，完全不顾在场的任何人，跑上前去便将还有些失神的天天用浴巾包了起来，一把抱起冷到微微颤抖的人，径直穿过人群走向不远处的浴室。

还好因为宿舍空间小，所以除非必要的工作人员在场外，其他的都被清了出去，羽生这动作倒是没引起什么轰动。

浴室里的羽生调好水温后，用极快地速度将还在呆愣的金博洋剥了个干净。温热的水打上冰冷的身体，他似乎不再继续颤抖了，只是整个人好像还沉浸在戏里，毫无焦距的双眼让羽生看的心底有些害怕。

羽生伸出双手捧住他的脸，一声一声地唤着他，直到那人有了些许反应。

到底还是入戏太深。

还算身强体健的金博洋虽然淋了一场雨，但好在没有感冒，并不像影片中所演出来的那样，高烧昏迷直接被送进了医院。

就是剧中那医院里的三天，导致柚子带着遗憾去做了交换生。

在影片即将接近尾声时，羽生拉着金博洋提前离开的影院，如果等到散场那一刻，他们被发现的机会必然会大大增加。

刚刚逃到地下停车场坐上车的金博洋听到了手机里传来熟悉的铃声。

“喂？苏姐姐……”金博洋乖巧地接起电话，现在惹谁都不能惹苏大经纪人，他会拎着自己的耳朵在旁边大吼的！

“呦，我的小祖宗看完首映了？”苏晏轻笑的声音传来充满了调侃的意味。

“额……你怎么知道我去看首映了？”金博洋很惊讶。

“如果说羽生可以不去看首映，这一点我是信的，但是你不去看，怎么可能？别以为我不知道，你比谁都着急看成品。”苏晏一副理所应当的语气。

“哦~又被你们看透了。”金博洋扁扁嘴，满是委屈地说。

“行了，你也不用一副委屈的样子，反正我是看不着。你家羽生在你旁边吧？”苏晏问道。

“在啊，我们两个在车上，他在开车，你找他啊？”金博洋看了一眼身旁开车的人。

“不找他，我今天电影上映前发现论坛里有个帖子是讨论羽生新戏的，进去看了看，还是蛮有意思的，突然就想起来你们俩可能会一起去看首映，正好踩着结束的时间给你打个电话问问你的感受，就当是我收集客户体验了。”

“哦……我没什么感受，挺好的，电影剪的不错，至于其他的啊，我也没什么感觉，就是看自己的脸出现，蛮不习惯的。对了，什么论坛啊，你把地址给我呗？”

“给你地址你不怕看到什么不开心的啊？”

“不怕啊，他们说的又不是事实，如果说到了事实，那也就是事实，不怕说啊。”金博洋说的像是绕口令一般。

“你倒是想的开。”苏晏笑道。

“当然了，我堵的住一个人的嘴，又堵不住所有人的，好与坏都是他们评判的，我又没办法。再说，我也不是不知道他们都说我什么，那些话我又不在意，况且他们说的也没错，我确实在抱羽生的大腿，蹭他的热度。”

羽生闻言，在等红绿灯的时候偏过头来看着接电话的人。

“行吧，你这心态不错，看来是很满意你拍的第一部电影，我也不用担心什么了。”苏晏语气轻松地说着。

“哦，你在这儿等着我呢？我真的没事，就是开始有点觉得羞耻，后来就好了，我很满意这部电影的，真的。”金博洋认真地说着。

“嗯，好，知道了，你满意就行，谁让你是小祖宗。”

“哈哈哈，谢谢苏姐姐这么久以来的照顾……”

“停！”苏晏打断了金博洋接下来的话。“别搞的和获奖感言似的，我可不吃这一套，你和我的雇佣合同还要等到影片下映呢，现在就谢来谢去的，好像明天我就不用管你了似的。”

金博洋脑补出了苏晏在电话旁翻白眼的模样，不禁窃笑着。

“哪有啊，后期还需要苏姐姐帮我安排呢，你不管我了，我不要去墙角哭了？”

“少贫吧，你要是去哭了，你家羽生还不来揍我啊？行了，知道你看完首映没什么问题了，那我就挂了。”

“诶？等下！苏姐姐，麻烦把论坛网址给我吧，我抽空去看一眼。”金博洋央求着。

“好吧，等会发给你链接。”

“嗯嗯，谢谢！”

说完后两个人挂断了电话，随即微信里便接到了苏晏发来的网址链接，金博洋看了看，却没有点开，将手机锁屏，放在一旁。

车子披着路灯与星光驶向远处，影片里的喜怒哀乐被抛诸脑后，现在的他，总有他……

——tbc——


	11. Chapter 11

（十二）

661L

呜呜呜……啊啊啊！！！

662L

嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤……爆哭！！

663L

麻叶，都咋了？都干啥呢？？？

664L

楼上的没看首映么？这明显是看完首映之后的状态啊……

665L

啊啊啊，在电影院的我又哭又笑蠢爆了！！

666L

66666666666666

667L

要不是看了一眼楼层数，我还以为楼上说楼上上在影院哭的6呢。

668L

哈哈哈，那665L得多委屈啊。

669L

你们看完首映除了想哭就没什么其他想说的？

670L

有啊！羽生大佬就是帅，博洋小哥哥真可爱！！！前排占楼表白！我能花式吹他们一年！

671L

厉害了……

672L

看完了，怎么说呢……和期望中的差不多，没有过多的惊喜，也没有什么失望感，爱情片嘛，也没什么太多的意外，就是分分合合呗。对两个演员的演技我还是很认可的，博洋小哥哥虽然是个新人，但是对剧情的表达，还有对表情拿捏的都蛮到位的，这一点让我很惊讶，至少不像是某些流量小鲜肉一样毫无演技，看的出他是用心揣摩了。还有台词，也看得出他是下了功夫的，虽然有些不及羽生自然，但总有提升空间的，只要他还能继续努力，别飘了就行。至于羽生，不说了，他什么时候不是精益求精的？

673L

我也觉得，和羽生对比下来博洋小哥哥气势上虽然有些不足，但对于新人来说，他表现出来的演技已经是很棒了。特别是雨中那段，真是看哭我了，感染力太强了。

674L（此楼已删除）

你们真是不挑，就金某人那颜丑成那样，你们还能看的下去？呕！！我是看不下去，简直是污了我的眼，我花钱是要去看羽生结弦的，谁知道看到这么个丑哭了的人，真是浪费我的钱！！！

675L

哪里来的狗到这里乱吠？还浪费钱？老娘愿意给他们贡献十场八场的票房钱，像这种看一场电影就觉得浪费的，多半也是个穷鬼，都穷成鬼了，自然是不懂得欣赏这个影片的精髓。

676L

一般说别人丑哭了的，自己必然都丑到人神共愤了，毕竟他看到有人虽然丑，但是还要比他好看千百倍，自然是要哭了。【摊手】

677L

这种杠精就算了吧，战斗力太弱，提不起来怼他的兴致，段位太低，真不知道他从哪里来的勇气敢说别人丑？就他美，美到天昏地暗天地失色，那怎么没见有哪个剧组请他演个角色好让我们看看他的惊世容颜呢？

678L

这种的多半都是生活不顺，家庭不美满，所以才到网上乱喷，真正有人陪的，肯定是看完电影，甜甜蜜蜜地窝在一起刷手机，哪还能有这种戾气？再不济就算是没男朋友，总有闺蜜一起吧？哪还有时间上来喷粪。

679L（楼主）

那楼我删了，这种引战或者明显诋毁演员的话在我的楼里不会停留超过1小时，大家可以安心聊剧情了。我前排为柚子天天疯狂打电话，这两个大宝贝以后是我的心头爱了！

680L

所以他们的cp叫……柚天？

681L

楼上的，你说对了，就是叫柚天，以后我就是柚天女孩了，谁说他们不好我第一个不答应！

682L（此楼已删除）

cpg能不能滚远点？能不能不要给我们羽生拉cp？每次拉cp都被正主打脸不疼么？还要点脸不？

683L

我磕cp怎么了？吃你们家大米了？还是花你们家钱了？我愿意磕你管得着？

684L

就是，我们磕的是剧里的柚天，可比某些不要脸的磕羽生X我，更何况我们这种都是圈地自萌，既然没管你们磕什么，谁给你们的脸来管我们？有病么？

685L

大家都息怒吧，这种跳梁小丑就不要理了，没事总到别人地盘指手画脚地找存在感，大家理他他就会更兴奋，这种人多半是现实生活极度空虚，才没事像个精神病一样到处碰瓷。

686L

大家有没有看过最近微博特别火的那个段子？？关于五十六个歌曲的那个。

687L

哪个？没看过……

688L

就是微博里有人发了一段话：五十六个唯粉，五十六个妈，五十六个同行都在害我家，五十六条微博汇成一句话：休想拉瓜休想拉瓜休想拉瓜！

看完笑死我了，上面那些过来乱跳的人大概也都是这种心情吧？

689L

哦，这个我看过，下面的评论更精彩，有一个特别逗的，我给大家发过来看看啊。

五十六个姐妹，五十六种瓜，五十六个漂亮妹妹都很爱我娃，五十六个西皮汇成一句话，快结婚鸭快结婚鸭快结婚鸭！

看完真是笑死我。

690L

哈哈哈哈，网友们真是人才辈出，我也想说，你们快结婚鸭！！！

691L

快结婚鸭！！！

692L

快结婚鸭！！！联名上书，快结婚去吧！

693L

结婚的事我们先放一放，我想和大家讨论讨论剧情啊，没有人觉得这部电影很虐么？前期喂你吃了多少糖，后面就给你插了多少把刀啊！！！

694L

我也觉得虐啊，在电影院的时候都心疼的哭了，我的鹅子啊，心疼到窒息……

695L

我真的觉得前面好甜啊，就是还在高中时期的时候，羽生和博洋穿上校服完全就是高中生的模样啊，那么嫩，那么朝气蓬勃。

696L

对啊，就是在羽生在球场投篮的镜头我能舔一天！！！

697L

虽然在花絮里见到了羽生投篮的片段，但在电影里他真的是帅到让人流泪啊！！！那动作，那姿势，完全是我高中爱慕的男生的样子啊，果然好看的男孩子都有一个共同点啊。

698L

这样啊，我们讨论剧情就都叫柚子和天天吧，这样也好区分，也避免某些无聊窥屏的人给我们截图之后挂这挂那的。

699L

他们也真是无聊咯，天天窥屏，然后断章取义截图出去挂，然后做一些洗脑包，真是闲的没事做了，难道现在作业也太少了么？小学生减负减到过分了。

700L

随他们吧，反正狗改不了吃屎，人改不了犯贱。

701L

算了算了，我们继续说剧情。我也觉得校服柚子和校服天天的少年感太棒了！投篮帅哭我！！

702L

可是我觉得戳我的不单单是柚子投篮，天天的表现也很戳我啊，电影里故意演出来了他们两个打完球一起喝同一瓶水的镜头啊,姐妹们！！！这个放到一起就是……

703L

请大声告诉我！！！就是！！！！间接！！！接！！！吻！！！！了！！啊！！！！！

704L

谁知道他们是不是真的间接接吻了呢，我想是……【斜眼笑】

705L

剧里不是真的亲了么，那同喝一瓶水又怎么了？间接接吻又怎么了？？？

706L

对诶！！！羽生不是从来都不接吻戏的么？为什么这次……

707L

而且是高清……无借位……

708L

看见他“吧唧”一口就亲上去了，我在电影院都要尖叫了！！！！

709L

麻叶！！！尊的么？我还没来的及去刷电影完整版，这么劲爆的么？

710L

diediedie……就是这么劲爆，楼上上的音效简直笑死我！

711L

什么情况，快和我讲讲，我这周都没时间去刷电影，我不介意剧透的，求好心的小仙女讲一下！！！

712L

好吧好吧，我来讲讲。柚子和天天是高中的同班同学，两个人关系比较好，是社会主义兄弟情【微笑】，柚子是学霸，每天会帮天天补课，两个人也会一起打篮球，更多的是柚子在打比赛，天天拿着水在场下等他。两个人过了青葱且朦胧的高中时光。其实看得出，天天喜欢柚子，在篮球场上天天盯着柚子的眼神执着的不行。柚子其实也喜欢天天的，盯天狂魔你懂不？全场万千人中，柚子回眸只能看见天天一个人，感觉就和装了雷达一样，辐射范围内有天天出现就会自动捕捉的那种。最让我觉得甜腻的就是路透出来的那张图。天天靠在柚子肩上睡着了，柚子侧过脸微笑地看着他的那一幕，真的是美爆了！！！眼神里都是满满的温柔与深情啊！！！哪个帅哥的要是用这个眼神看着我，我一定会受不了的。至于那个吻啊，这不是毕业了么，比较熟悉的同学一起吃饭，大家席间都喝酒了，但是柚子设定为酒精过敏，所以只有他是清醒的，至于这一点为什么和羽生这么一致，我想只能问编剧了。清醒的羽生负责将喝醉了的天天送回去，谁知道天天喝醉了就和一只软软的小奶猫一样抱着羽生就撒娇，麻麻吖，我也好想被他抱，太可爱了。喝的红扑扑的小脸，奶白奶白的皮肤，朦胧的双眼拉着你撒娇，啊！！！！捂胸口！！！！我当时真的被暴击了！！！！柚子半哄半抱地将人拉走了，看着一路上奶甜奶甜的天天，换成是我，我也受不了。所以柚子就犯罪了【bushi】……柚子就扶住了他的头，轻轻地吻了上去。当然，他以为天天是醉到什么都不知道了，但是并没有，我们天天虽然醉了，可是他都记得。被吻了的天天安安静静地被柚子背走了，看着他们的背影啊，我就想说啊，你们快去结婚鸭！！！！

713L

哇哇哇！！！谢谢楼上小仙女！！！我觉得光凭想象他们周围都有粉红气泡了！！！！

714L

是的啊，感觉前面那段的氛围特别静谧，不尴尬，一切都是那种水到渠成顺其自然的亲吻啊啊啊，我都会说成语了……

715L

是我理想中校园爱情的样子啊，虽然是两个男的，但是不妨碍我憧憬正常男女朋友的画面啊。

716L

不过说句实话，虽然羽生和博洋一起演的这个电影代表了同性之间的爱情，但是我觉得他们两个完全没有女气，拿出来都是坚强且独立的个体，并不像那些耽美小说里，受就和菟丝花一样，既矫情，又娘炮。

717L

对啊，人设很讨喜，既不矫情又不作，不像某些电影为了虐而强行加戏，人物感觉都崩的不行。

718L

对了！！！我看他们说有床戏？？？？我怎么没看到？？？？难道我看了删减版？？？

719L

卧槽？还有床戏？羽生这是突破底线了么？？？

720L

额……算是有吧，比较隐晦啊……你们……没看到么？？反正我是看到了……细想之后还有点脸红……

——tbc——


	12. Chapter 12

（十三）

721L

麻叶？？？这么劲爆了？？竟然是床戏？？？

722L

上面小姐姐不是说到他们毕业了么，柚子和天天考入了同一所大学的不同学院，柚子学生物，天天学设计。（学生物真的不怕头秃么？？？）不同学院也就代表他们的课程不一样，也没办法每天都腻在一起了呗……这段虽然演的氛围很棒，但是看的出天天有些不开心，应该是因为和柚子分开了两个地方吧。大一的时候两个人的关系还和高中一样，那种暧昧来暧昧去的，大概是天天考虑的多吧，虽然知道柚子喜欢他，但是他也没有表白。心里斗争做了半天，还是没有勇气捅破最后那层窗户纸，毕竟柚子亲他的那件事，柚子以为他是不知道的。

柚子本来就是学习好颜值高，到了大学经常被一群小女生围着，追他的人也比高中更多。就是宣传片里面柚子身边一群女同学的那个画面，他在中间笑的温文尔雅。

天天因为学设计，日常的课程要比柚子少些，空出来的时间也多，所以经常是他到生物学院把忙着功课的人拉出来吃顿饭。不得不说一句，这个地方博洋的演技还真是可以的，那种欢欣雀跃都从眼神里流露了出来。

某一天下午，没有课的天天跨了一个学院去找柚子吃饭，轻车熟路地摸到了柚子的宿舍门口，还没来得及给他打电话，就看到了从宿舍楼里出来的柚子被一个女孩子拉住了的画面，吓的他赶快躲到了一旁的树后。

听到有人对柚子表白，天天很难过，但又不敢打扰他们，于是偷偷地转身离开了。柚子拒绝了那个女孩子之后，发现本应该来找他的天天却没有到，所以他又回去找天天。就这么一来二去的，柚子发现天天难过是因为有人追他，于是便趁热打铁地表白了。

723L

天啊，这是什么少女漫剧情，好青涩啊！！

724L

是啊，全程都很青涩，还有着试探和顾虑，但是没办法，两个有情人自然是要走到一起的。

725L

于是王子和公主过上了幸福愉快的生活【bushi】

726L

哈哈哈，楼上你咋这么皮？？？

727L

之后呢？？两个人确定关系了之后拍了床戏？？这么大尺度么？？？

728L

我刷了首映也没见到有你们说的啪啪啪啊？难道我看了一场假电影？

729L

其实也没有什么大尺度了，没看到的小姐姐那会你是不在玩手机或者聊天？那段是个快剪啊！！！

730L

？？？？是么？？？

731L

是的，是段快剪，大家都没看到？？那段信息量多大啊？？？你们居然没看到？？？

732L

等等！我想想……好像有印象……

733L

就是两个人不是搬出去了么？有一段快剪，几个片段，有他们一起搬家，一起收拾屋子，天天在厨房做饭柚子在背后圈着他抱住，后面还有两个人在夕阳下抵着额头四目相对，彼此的眼里都是对方的倒影啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！那画面美哭我了！！！满满的都是爱啊！！！本来我以为这个画面的下一帧是亲到一起了呢，结果没有了！！！我在下面还没来得及怨念，你们知道我看到了什么？？？他们两个人为爱鼓掌了啊！！！！！

其实不算是真正意义的床戏吧，可以说是浴室……play？就是关上的浴室磨砂玻璃门内侧按着一只小白手啊，一看就是天天的！！！然后又有一只手覆到了正按着玻璃的那只手的手背上，手指直接扣到了指缝里，将整个手掌带着手臂都按到了门上，正好磨砂玻璃可以看的清，那绝对是两个人的右手！！！整个画面闪过貌似还没到两秒吧，而且只有两只手，估计好多人都没看懂是什么意思【斜眼笑】【坏笑】

734L

我就是没看懂的那个人啊啊啊啊！！！我还在惆怅为什么俩人没亲上，然后就是黑咕隆咚的浴室门，我根本没往那里想啊啊啊！！！画面剪的还快，一闪而过，来不及回味啊！！要不是楼里说，我还一直以为那就是个门！！！这么高速的车我都没上去，我看的是什么电影啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

735L

我的天。。。我明天要二刷，不管了！！我一定瞪大眼睛看清楚那两秒钟！！！！

736L

其实这个拍的蛮隐晦的，甚至什么都没露，羽生能接也不奇怪。

737L

嗯，确实不奇怪，毕竟就是浴室门上拍了两只手，还容易被人忽略……

738L

怎么被楼上的说出鬼片既视感了呢……

739L

哈哈哈，确实有点……细思恐极的那种。

740L

唉，他们那段拍出来的感觉真好，爱情最初的样子啊，看着都觉得幸福，可就是前面越甜蜜，后面就越痛苦啊……

741L

呜呜呜，我刚止住的泪水就这样被无情的楼上又给勾了出来……我的鹅子啊！！！！柚子就是个大猪蹄子，不接受反驳！！！

742L

柚子也很委屈的好不？？？你对象在学校里被人亲了，在校园网上闹的沸沸扬扬的，你回家不想要个解释么？

743L

要就要呗？态度那么强硬干嘛，明明天天都很软了，他还步步紧逼？说到底还是对自己爱人不信任，不信任才会怀疑他的忠贞！！！

744L

也不能全都怪柚子啊，被学校的事弄的那么烦，然后还看到男朋友被人亲，本来就没有安全感的人，你让他怎么办？？？

745L

等等！！！什么委屈？？什么被亲？？什么信任？？？你们在说什么？？？？

746L

看来又是个没空看电影的……

747L

是呐是呐，求仙女们给解答啊！！！

748L

我觉得我快把整部电影给描述下来了……

就是大三了嘛，柚子的专业有一个交换生的名额，学校的老师找到了他，准备安排他去，他说要考虑考虑，毕竟机会难得。柚子其实是有些放心不下天天的，所以有点犹豫，但是他心底还是想去的，就很纠结，也很烦，打算回家和天天商量一下。结果当天天天专业那边集体出去社会实践，柚子没来得及和他谈这件事。正好柚子在学生会有个一直都很喜欢他的学妹，学妹知道了交换生的事，也知道了柚子还没答应，更重要的是！！关注柚子的她也察觉到了他和天天之间的关系，只是因为柚子的原因，她才没敢宣扬。但是现在影响到了柚子的前程，于是她就在第二天自己跑到了天天那个学院，通过同学找到了天天，把他约出来后一通指责。说天天不顾及柚子未来的发展，说他霸占他就是为了自己所谓的感情太自私了，说柚子在他身边会被他耽误，如果被人公开柚子就会身败名裂，还说柚子是因为他才不答应做交换生的，如果他有良心，是真的爱他，那就应该让柚子出去完成学业，而不是将人留在这里耽误他。天天被这一通指责给说懵了，满脑子都是他要去做交换生自己却不知道的念头。

等他浑浑噩噩的时候，柚子的学妹已经走了。他正准备给柚子打电话，迎面却遇到了鼓起勇气来找他表白的女孩子。那个女孩子叫夏风，是天天同一个社团的朋友，两个人以前活动的时候常在一起玩，人长的蛮可爱的，就是花絮放出来和天天对戏的那个。夏风准备了好多天才终于有勇气找到天天，她又紧张又害羞，也没太注意天天的表情不对。她表白完之后其实天天还是在思考柚子的问题，整个人还有点楞，夏风却以为他没有拒绝自己，是也对自己有好感，所以就迅速地踮起脚在天天的脸上飞快地亲了一口，然后转身就跑了。

天天被这一口亲的更懵了，整个人简直是一脸的难以置信盯着夏风离开的方向。不过没想到的是整个过程都有人在旁边围观，还手快地拍了两张照片放到了校园网上，美其名曰“设计院的转角爱情”。这一个帖子在半天之内火遍了学校，就连天天的室友——米沙也打电话给天天询问具体情况，因为他是知道天天是有男朋友的。把米沙这边的问题解决了，就到晚上面对柚子了。

柚子知道这件事是因为那个找了天天的学妹，那个学妹特意把校园网的那页调了出来，然后故作惊讶地问柚子，说这不是他的朋友么？原来女朋友这么可爱啊，他们两个好配啊，等等等的。柚子当场脸色就变了，然后丢下一句他没有女朋友，直接就走了。那会的柚子简直攻气爆棚啊！！！

晚上那会简直是最虐了，不想回忆！！！

749L

呜呜呜，我也是……太虐了……明明是两个那么相爱的人，竟然因为这么多的巧合还有误会就吵架了，从而导致后来几年的分离……

750L

说到底还是不够信任啊！！！柚子如果相信天天一直爱着他，他也不会那样疾声厉色的质问他。天天如果对柚子有足够的信心也不会因为吵了这一架就摔门走了……

——tbc——


	13. Chapter 13

（十四）

 

751L

对了，柚天在电影里的那对戒指我十分心水啊！！！

752L

我也……那是柚子大二的时候亲手设计的戒指啊！！！然后找了银匠打磨的，还是他亲手给天天带上的，想想都温柔。

753L

温柔又有个啥用，天天关门的时候把戒指甩掉了，还好甩到了屋子里，要是甩外面了，就不是在雨里摸了。再说，戒指被柚子捡起来伤心地捏着，看着我好心酸啊。

754L

真不怪柚子想多，他在剧里设定的就是一个细腻温柔的人，试想一下，你和男朋友吵架了，男朋友摔门跑了，跑之前把定情戒指甩出来丢给你，你是什么心情？

755L

额……很伤心吧，会觉得他不爱我了，定情信物都像丢垃圾一样丢回去了……

756L

是吧……我觉得柚子伤心和难过也是应该的，更何况男朋友不挽留他，却一直劝他让他去做交换生，校园网上还传出来了那样的新闻……柚子觉得失望是应该的。

757L

天天也委屈啊！！！他根本都不知道戒指是这样掉的啊，早上被男朋友的学妹指责一通，自己本来就要被迫接受柚子要离开他去做交换生的事情，然后还被表白弄懵了。回到家本来是想让柚子放心出国，自己在这边等他交换期满，谁知道当天等回来一个脸黑的和锅底一样的男朋友，还直接质问他是不是想让他走了之后，自己就可以去找新的女朋友了。这质问简直就是往心窝窝里扎啊！！！你看含着眼泪的天天多委屈！！！

758L

我的天天啊，我可爱的鹅子啊，别哭，那个大猪蹄子就让他自己带着误会去生活吧，鹅子和老母亲回家吧！！！

759L

天天跑出去的时候就是大雨，我真的很想和他说啊！！鹅子啊！你掉下去的是硬币不是戒指啊！！！你别跪在地上的积水里摸了，看的我心疼死了！！！

760L

真的！！！他跪在雨里哭的时候！！！我在电影院爆哭啊！！！为什么要虐我们可怜的天天？为什么？？？编剧你出来！！！！

761L

啊……那段……我不敢看第二次啊！！！！明明脸上都分不清是泪水还是雨水了，但是我真的能感觉到他在无声的哭啊！！！那泪水都能流到我心坎里了……一句一句念着戒指，一寸一寸地在积水里摸，最后摸不到，跪在雨里的时候，我真的是……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

762L

我当时真的在他的脸上看到了绝望【小声bb】

763L

别说了，姐姐们，跪求你们放过我！！！我真的心疼他啊！！！

764L

我最心疼回去了的鹅子啊！！！米沙问他怎么了，他惨白着脸没说什么，结果当晚就发高烧送医院去了……

765L

这段是我最不能原谅柚子的啊！！！你打个电话能怎么？你都答应做交换生了！！你三天之后就走了！！你就不能给天天打个电话么？？？下那么大的雨他跑出去你不追也就算了，电话也不打一个，你不知道我鹅子在医院里高烧不退昏迷的时候喊的都是你的名字么？？？

766L

啊，捂胸口……我真是特别想怒打柚子，明明都是误会，为什么受苦的只有天天一个？？淋雨发烧也都不说了，米沙跑去找柚子让他来看天天一眼，结果却就被学妹小婊砸给拦住了？？我特么？？？？

767L

对啊！！！被拦住了！还和米沙说柚子明天就走了，让他转告天天以后不要再缠着柚子了，我真想穿过屏幕打死她啊！！！

768L

柚子也在等天天电话啊，你看他看着手机的眼神！！！从焦心等到失望，从失望等到绝望……讲道理，他一个眼神出来我都觉得要哭了，太绝望了……

769L

他们为什么要这么折磨彼此啊，特别是天天在病床上和米沙说自己把柳叶弄丢了，就是把他的留给丢了，那自然就留不下他，所以他走就走吧……我的天！！！我真的是想把他抱怀里安慰啊！！！

770L

特别是柚子离开的时候那个画面……天天在这边的病床上流眼泪，柚子拉着行李箱转身回眸，直到不得不进去安检，他才转回来，头也不回的走了，那是真的在等天天赶来啊，谁知道天天连下床都做不到，更别提去找他了……真是戳死我了……

771L

说到底都是误会与不信任啊……出了院的天天虽然还和以前没什么两样，很明显就是不开心嘛。和夏风把事情说清楚就退了社团，人也搬回了宿舍。外面租的房子就那么空了下来。估计他也是怕睹物思人吧，明明那么相爱的两个人共同生活了的地方，一个人住下去一定会受不了的。更何况那个人是彻底的离开他了……

772L

呜呜呜，你们看后来天天多可怜啊，都很少笑了，笑也是公式化的那种，根本不是在柚子身边那个甜甜的笑容啊……

773L

成长的代价太沉重了，真的！

774L

那有什么办法，都是命。柚子出去求学也并不是那么开心啊，本来脖子上挂着一个戒指的项链现在挂了两个，你们看柚子看着那对戒指的眼神，就和看天天一样，多温柔啊，多深情！！！

775L

可是没有用，天天一直以为戒指丢了的……

776L

唉……造化弄人啊……

777L

对了！我记得宣传片里米沙还要揍柚子来着，是哪段啊？？还要在这之后？？

778L

嗯，是，在这之后。

779L

天天在柚子走了之后就闷闷不乐，米沙都看在眼里，他吃饭也少，整个人精神也不好，一个学期下来瘦了一圈，整个人也有偏抑郁的倾向。后来米沙想办法在柚子的同学那里要来了他的号码，打过去之后就劈头盖脸地给柚子骂了一顿，把柚子骂的莫名其妙的。但是他也听出来了是因为天天才会有这个电话，于是他也试探地问了一嘴天天的情况，结果米沙骂的更狠了。

780L

我觉得骂的好！那段我特解气！！！明明天天没有做错什么，为什么要承受这么多痛苦？他明明是为了你柚子才劝你去留学的，明明也是为了你给的戒指才会高烧入院，还有挑拨离间的也是你柚子的学妹，为什么都让我们天天承担责任？？？

781L

那会期末考马上就要开始了嘛，柚子也没办法回来，托同学打听天天的消息也没怎么打听到，就等了等。结果这一等啊……唉……

782L

就把天天等走了。。。。我的鹅子。。。老母亲实名心疼。。。。

783L

为啥？？？？

784L

因为天天家里发现天天状态不对啊，所以就把天天安排送出国深造了，顺便好让他换换心情，当然，天天已经和家里出过柜了，还好是比较宽容的家庭。

785L

是啊，还好家庭的包容性够强啊。

786L

不过看着天天离开的可怜样，我真的想说，活该你柚子回来晚找不到天天！！也活该你被米沙打！！！

787L

就晚了一天啊，也是伤心！！！天天前一天刚走啊，柚子第二天就回来了！好不容易找到了米沙，结果知道的却是天天离开了的消息……

788L

在线直播米沙暴揍柚子……

789L

揍他也没毛病，谁让他走了大半年一个电话也不打，一点消息都没有，天天不敢联系他，是因为柚子先离开的，但是柚子不联系天天，这就是自己作死啊！！！

790L

当初是能联系却不联系，后来是想联系，联系不到了吧！！！该！！！

791L

也不能这么说吧，又不能都怪柚子，天天不也是那么狠心么……离开了学校就失去了联系，任凭柚子怎么找都找不到……

792L

都是命……谁能有什么办法……

793L 牛宝宝的金宽海

其实电影里的天天是有打算联系柚子的，只不过后来发现没有身份和立场，所以就作罢了……虽然是天天先摔了门走了的，但是柚子却是在两个人当中第一个转身离开的。天天以为柚子是彻底不要他了才走的那么干净利落，以至于后来错过了这么多年。

对于天天这个人来说，弄丢了戒指是最不能饶恕自己的事情，柚子离开了之后他确实有思念也有难过，但同时也有懊悔和自责，所以他才会有抑郁的倾向。他将那段感情和那个戒指看的太重要了。

794L

楼上惊现补充剧情的大佬？？

795L 牛宝宝的金宽海

不不不，不是大佬，我就是看的细而已……

796L

不管怎么说啊，他们两个之间的分开真的让人很怨念啊！！！我的鹅子……你明明那么可爱，怎么这么命苦啊！！！

797L 牛宝宝的金宽海

天天才不可爱的！！他多硬汉啊！！【不接受反驳】哼！！！

798L

剧情大佬竟然认为天天是硬汉？他那么甜你竟然视而不见？？？

799L

可能觉得后来的西服天硬汉一点？？也没有啊！就是觉得特别苏！！！但是那会刚出现的时候一点都不笑，真的让人看着心疼……

800L

后面就看柚子花式追妻了……

801L 牛宝宝的金宽海

追妻是什么鬼？？？？明明是追夫！！

802L

楼上的别挣扎了，做人要凭借良心说话，天天那个小媳妇性格在不面对柚子的时候能怼天怼地，面对柚子就只能落荒而逃了。

803L

就是！就是柚子追妻！而且是花式追！！！要是柚子这样的帅哥对我每天早上接晚上送，早问早安晚问晚安，不出三天，我一定跟他走……

804L

楼上醒醒！！！你天总看着你呢！手上的画笔和美工刀可是准备好了！

805L

天总咋了？天总不要柚子还不许我们捡？不过我还是没搞懂，明明话都说开了，为什么天天还是不接受柚子啊？

806L 牛宝宝的金宽海

因为天天觉得现在的两个人都变了啊……都不是当年的他们了。其实这一段的感情变化很复杂的，天天想要靠近，想要去接受，但是又害怕，之前的分别太痛苦了，他不想再尝第二次。而且他每次见柚子只要见到他脖子上戴着的那条链子，想起那下面坠着的另一个戒指，可是自己的已经丢了，所以他没办法原谅自己，就……

807L

大佬你看过剧本是不是？？？你知不知道自己补充的这几句简直是要我的命啊！！！我看电影的时候都没想到这么深刻，呜呜呜，天天背后还有真么多难言之隐啊！！我更心疼他了！！

808L 牛宝宝的金宽海

嘿嘿嘿嘿，大家也不用伤心啊，最后不是追回来了么。

809L

是呐是呐，非要柚子抱着玫瑰花，拿着戒指去求婚才能追回来。

810L 牛宝宝的金宽海

戒指就是天天的心结，失而复得的不仅仅是戒指，还有坚定无悔的柚子，他这才敢将好不容易修补好的自己交出去。

811L

嗯嗯，楼上小姐姐说的对啊！！！从此柚王子和天公主终于过上了幸福的生活！【斜眼笑】

822L

哈哈哈哈哈，真·柚王子和天公主……哈哈哈

823L 牛宝宝的金宽海

……好吧……你们开心就好……

824L

你们够了，大佬都无奈了，哈哈哈！

825L 牛宝宝的金宽海

ㄟ(▔ ～▔)ㄏ

——————

今天的金博洋破天荒地没有喊羽生早点去洗漱，而是抱着自己的手机一会儿皱眉一会儿又咧嘴笑的，让一旁在看新剧本的羽生有点好奇他在看什么。

将剧本的文件夹合上，仔细地放到一旁的桌子上，轻手轻脚地溜到靠在沙发上抓耳挠腮打字的金博洋身边。

“天天看什么呢？这么认真？”羽生刚把头凑过来，金博洋就和受惊了一样把手机拿开，大有不让羽生看到屏幕的意味。

“没……没什么，就是聊天呢。”金博洋说的有些底气不足。

“哦？天天聊天还需要瞒着我？”羽生挑着眉毛，面色有些不善。

“没瞒你，就是和他们聊一聊对《星光》的评价，都挺好的……诶！！！疼！！”

没拦住……

被羽生一口就啃到了脖子上，也不管会不会留下什么奇怪的痕迹……

“松口松口，告诉你还不行么？你还真是属狗的，动不动就咬人。”金博洋推了推压上来的羽生，纹丝未动，他很挫败。

闻言，叼着他颈肩一层皮肉的羽生松了口，然后向下又在精巧的锁骨上吮了一口后，才满意地离开那一段纤细的脖颈。

金博洋伸手擦了擦脖子间的湿迹，把手机塞到那人的手机。

“你自己看！”

“这是什么？”

“今天苏晏姐发给我的，一个论坛，里面都是关于《星光》的评价。但是我和你说哦，你看完可不准生气。”

“我尽量。”羽生做了这么久的演员，又怎么会不知道网络上所谓的各种论坛都是什么情况。

“你尽量我就不给你看了，你把手机还我。”金博洋作势就要去抢手机。

谁知道羽生张开手把“投怀送抱”的人接了个满怀，按住他的背就是不让他起来。

“今天的天天好热情啊~”羽生探过头，在他耳边说到。

金博洋的耳尖以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

“你说你一天也没个正经，松手……”金博洋挣扎着从他身上起来，红着脸坐了回去。

“每个人的观点都不同，我虽然会听取意见，但也不会太在意那些过分的话，你不用担心。”羽生以为天天是怕他看到什么过激的评论才反应这么激烈的。

“那你说的，过分的话不在意，不能生气。”金博洋看那人已经刷起了网页，也就不再说什么。

金博洋是不在意网友对他的评价的，怎么说都好，毕竟他也不是专业的演员，并且他也不准备在这个行业里一直走下去，所以无所谓。但是他不希望因为他的原因而让网络上的人去批判羽生，这是他没有办法接受的事。

对于《星光》这部电影，他最深沉的感悟大概就是信任与珍惜吧。

珍惜眼前的人，将全部的信任赠与他，同时那个人又会反馈回属于他的全部爱意，这便是最珍贵的爱情了。

“天天，我觉得你说的不对。”羽生结弦突然抬起头，将手机递还给金博洋。

“什么？”金博洋接过手机，一脸询问。

“从剧里到现实我都是在追妻，所以你说的追夫那句，不对。”羽生结弦严肃地说完这句话后，眯起眼，微笑。

“……”金博洋不知道该如何反驳，只能低头看了一眼手机，然后他咬牙切齿地一跃而起，可羽生早就在他低头的时候悄悄起身，溜进了卧室。

“羽生结弦你发的这是什么玩意？？？你别跑！！！你给我说清楚！！！”金博洋怒吼着追进了卧室。

手机屏幕上依旧是论坛上的那个网页，只不过……

827L 牛宝宝的金宽海

我是牛宝宝的金宽海的男朋友，嗯……也就是牛宝宝。关于剧情他说的没错，很多情感都蕴含在其中，需要观众自己慢慢去揣摩。《星光》带给我们两个人的不单单是人生的思考，更多的是情感的升华，我们思考过，也认真分析过，所以才能有那么多的感悟，也就更加珍惜彼此。另外，金宽海不是小姐姐，以后请叫他小哥哥，谢谢！


	14. Chapter 14

（十五）

826L

哈哈哈！无奈了……

827L 牛宝宝的金宽海

我是牛宝宝的金宽海的男朋友，嗯……也就是牛宝宝。关于剧情他说的没错，很多情感都蕴含在其中，需要观众自己慢慢去揣摩。《星光》带给我们两个人的不单单是人生的思考，更多的是情感的升华，我们思考过，也认真分析过，所以才能有那么多的感悟，也就更加珍惜彼此。另外，金宽海不是小姐姐，以后请叫他小哥哥，谢谢！

828L

？？？？卧槽！！！楼上是一对真的？？？？

829L

貌似……是滴……

830L

小哥哥……的……男朋友，那不就是……

831L

疯狂点头！！！

832L

麻叶，难怪会觉得小哥哥分析的好棒，原来是感同身受啊……

833L

好羡慕这样的感情啊，虽然知道前路荆棘一片，但还是无怨无悔。

834L

你们没被ID喂了一把狗粮么？？

835L

喂了，又能怎么办？？人家赤裸裸的秀恩爱，我们又能做什么？都是单身狗……

836L

多么痛的领悟啊！！！

837L

你是我的全部啊！！！

838L

噗，我们楼里每隔一段时间就要打歌么？这样好么？？？

839L

有什么不好？都是一群单身狗，还不许我们苦中作乐了？

840L

诶？我听说过几天有关于《星光》这部电影的访谈，你们晓得不？

841L

是么是么？没听说啊。

842L

知道的小姐姐们到时候在楼里说一声呗，然后大家一起蹲吧。我还是很想看看在访谈节目中的羽生和博洋，毕竟看不够嘛……

843L

行，就这么说定了，到时候大家一起看。

844L

嗯嗯，我要为羽生和博洋疯狂打call！

——————

昨晚被羽生折腾了小半夜的金博洋今天破天荒地没有早起，整个人抱着柔软的被子睡的正香。

一阵电话铃声好不厚道地响起，扰了他一段好梦。梦里的他正追着羽生要他手上的蛋糕，还是红烧鸡翅味的，谁知道人没追上，鸡翅也没吃到，就被一阵催命一般的铃声给叫醒了。

从被子里拿出赤裸的胳膊，摸了半天才摸到隔壁枕头边的手机。是了，昨晚他抓着手机冲进卧室找羽生算账，却一时不查被他算了一账，咬了满身的红印子。

铃声还在锲而不舍地响着，见到上面的名字，金博洋莫名地抖了抖。

屋子也不冷啊……

“喂……苏姐姐早……”金博洋又将自己强撑起来的身子放了下去，侧脸埋在枕头里。

没办法，他腰酸腿也疼。

“哟，小祖宗，还早呢？你看时间了么？现在几点了？”苏晏调侃的声音从电话里传来，但金博洋发誓，他绝对地听到了苏晏磨牙的声音！

“啊？几点？”金博洋揉了揉双眼，把手机从耳朵上拿下来，看了一眼时间，瞬间清醒了。

“我的妈……十点了？诶……撕……”着急爬起来的人扯到了老腰，疼的他抽了口气，被对面的苏晏全程听着。

“是啊，十点了，金天天你记不记得你和羽生下午两点有个访谈？看来你们昨晚庆祝首映庆祝的蛮激烈的啊～”想都不用想，电话那边的苏晏一定是一脸的嫌弃。

“啊？两点，哦，还来得及……”

“小祖宗，你们12点要来见我，1点要到演播室化妆，你现在只有不到两个小时的时间穿衣吃饭，现在还来的及么？”

“啊啊啊！羽生，你在哪？两点有访谈啊！！要来不及了！！”

苏晏听着那鸡飞狗跳的声音翻着白眼挂了电话。

啧，这一对给她塞狗粮的狗男男！

听到金博洋喊声，羽生结弦抽了纸巾擦了手，从厨房里走了出来。

“你这是怎么了？”进了卧室的羽生看着裸着上身埋在被子里的金博洋满脸着急地看着他。

“苏晏姐说一会有访谈……”金博洋委屈地说。

“对啊，我知道，2点嘛，所以我起来给你煮饭了。”羽生坐到床上，看着那雪白皮肉上的点点红痕心情大好。

“可是……”

“嗯？”

“起不来……腰疼……”抓着被子眼泪汪汪地看着羽生的金博洋很委屈，都怪面前那只大尾巴狼！他现在腰疼腿也疼，撑不起来……

“哈哈哈，天天是想洗漱？”羽生看他那委屈的小模样开心极了。

“嗯……”金博洋点点头。

羽生掀开被子，将床上那人一把便抱了起来。

“诶诶诶，小心你的腰！”羽生的腰在之前拍戏的时候拉伤过肌肉，如今这样抱他，他很担心他再度拉伤，自己虽然瘦，但好歹体重也有100多斤。

“天天这么怀疑你老公的腰真的好么？”腹黑的羽生可是不放过任何一个调侃自家爱人的机会。

“撕……天天，你下手这么重，会掐坏的。”羽生嘴上抱怨着天天掐他，脚下却带着他走向了洗手间。

其实金博洋是打算让羽生扶他一把就行，谁知道他二话没说就抱了起来，担心他伤到腰还要被他调侃，气到掐完他还觉得自己下手重了，一边生气一边还要给他揉腰。

“别揉了，再揉你今天就去不了访谈现场了……”将他放到卫生间门前，羽生的眼神已经变得幽深。

金博洋红着脸抽回了手，咻地一声便钻进了进去，将门关上后羽生才听到里面传来的闷声。“我马上就好，你去做饭冷静冷静吧。”

羽生结弦看着他那小鸵鸟样，笑着转身回了厨房。

两个人踩着12点准时地到了苏晏面前，让她这坐等出的一肚子火气没法撒出来。

谁知苏晏一抬头，差点没被两个人气死。

拉过金博洋就开始数落羽生。

“你们两个能不能节制点？克制点？明知道今天有访谈要上镜，羽生你是不是故意的？你真怕网友扒不出来你俩的关系？？？”苏晏气的直叨叨，手上却翻起了包包。

被劈头骂了一顿的羽生挑着眉，似乎有些不解，而被拉着坐下的金博洋更是不解，这……和他们两个昨晚……有什么关系啊……

直到苏晏拿出包里的遮瑕膏让他抬头的时候，他才明白，原来是脖子上留了两个红斑……

至于怎么形成的……咳……羽生知道……

好吧……

“你说你们两个这样能不能注意点？这要是到了演播室，人多嘴杂的，你们两个人打算公开出柜么？要是想，我就不用给你们安排访谈了，直接给你们开媒体见面会不就行了？”苏晏拍给金博洋一只小镜子，让他自己把遮瑕涂好。

开玩笑，她是不会上手给他涂，醋味那么大的羽生结弦她才不想惹。

“哦……下回我们注意……”金博洋一边自己涂着遮瑕一边应到。

“一会我带你们两个去化妆，访谈提问的问题到了现场会给你们看，你们化妆的时候可以考虑考虑怎么回答，只有一点！你们两个不熟，听见了没？”

“嗯，记住了……”金博洋点头。

苏晏看向羽生，算了，他情商高，不担心，就怕这个新人小祖宗被老奸巨猾的主持人给套路了。

“不用怕。”羽生拍了拍金博洋的手，给他一颗定心丸吃。

苏晏觉得自己这个经纪人的地位太低了，羽生这么纵着他，金博洋早晚会露出马脚的。

“羽生，你这样不行的，博洋不能一直靠着你护着，他要自己独立面对媒体的！”苏晏对着羽生认真地说着。

“苏姐姐……”金博洋看出来了苏晏的不快，但她这么讲确实是为他好，这一点他还是知道的。

“嗯？”苏晏挑眉。

“我可以不用独立面对媒体的，真的……我只演这一部戏……我想没有什么以后了……吧……”金博洋在苏晏的眼神压迫下还是有点抖……

“哦……那是我管多了？”

“没没没，不是这个意思，我就是想说，苏姐姐不用担心那么多，这部戏是因为羽生我才演的，等这部戏下映了，我想我就不会继续在影视圈待着了，到时候我也没什么机会接触到媒体了，所以……” 

“所以你现在就有放肆的资本了？”苏晏面色沉了下去。

“苏姐，天天不是这个意思，今天的事是我疏忽了，以后我们会小心的，不会让你再为这件事操心。天天的性格确实也不适合这个圈子，这部电影本身就是我的私心，现在它上映了，我想也是时候让天天离开了。”羽生看着苏晏平静地说道，一旁的金博洋微微的点头，一副他说的全对的模样。

苏晏其实也知道这件事，最开始找到她的时候也已经谈过，金博洋肯定不会是她最后带的演员，他只有这一部戏，同时苏晏也知道，这个孩子太单纯了，他不适合这个鱼龙混杂的演艺圈。当然，金博洋不是个傻孩子，单纯是他的特质，同时他也是聪慧的。不过羽生把他保护的太好了，媒体从来不会因为一个人的单纯而放过挖掘他新闻的机会，即便是有些小聪明，你也未必会躲过他们接连不断的坑。

离开，似乎是最好的选择。

而且金博洋不像羽生，羽生可以做一个冷眼旁观的陌生人从一部他扮演的角色里走出来，但是金博洋不行，他太容易沉浸在剧情中，容易进入情绪而出不来。《星光》拍摄时的那一场戏她看到了他的可塑性，但也看到了他的脆弱，所以……算了……

“好，我明白了，但是你们有责任在《星光》下映前做好它的所有宣传工作，这个没问题吧。”苏晏恢复了女强人的工作姿态，一切公事公办。

“这个苏姐可以放心，在离开前，我们都是《星光》的演职人员，这些在我们工作的范围内。”羽生结弦笑着说。

嘿！我这脾气就看不惯这个假笑！苏晏想着。

“行了，我又不是什么恶毒女配，又吃不了你俩，也没打算拆散你们俩，别弄的我好像作恶了一样。总之……羽生，保护金天天是你的责任，我只能言尽于此，现在我是他的经纪人，我会多说一句，等回头我们之间的合同作废之后，你们俩爱怎么折腾就怎么折腾，现在能把你的手从金天天的手上拿下去了吧？我们要去演播室化妆了，你要是这么牵着他一路，我想明天你们俩就得上娱乐新闻的头版头条。”苏晏斜睨着他们两个牵着的手，羽生结弦你个大猪蹄子，刚刚就是想牵我们金天天的小手才拍他手背的吧？别以为我不知道！

闻言金博洋抽回了手，羽生结弦十分自然地把手收了回去，那表情纹丝不动，不愧是演员，佩服！

“走吧。”苏晏先站起身，绕过沙发走在前面，完全不管后面有着小动作的两个人，径自地开门，上车。

开玩笑，今天又没戴墨镜，看多了会瞎。


	15. Chapter 15

（十六）

845L

我又去电影院刷了一遍《星光》，嘤嘤嘤，他们真好……

846L

我都刷了三遍了……

847L

我觉得我是从这个电影里走不出来了！

848L

讲道理，第二遍看完我才对那些小细节注意。比如柚子的眼神，小心翼翼的触碰，还有天天的隐忍和压抑，还有自责，真是……越看越戳……

849L

小姐姐们！今天下午有《星光》主演的访谈哦！！

850L

几点几点？网上有吧？？

851L

《星光》剧组发的，说是晚上六点，但肯定不是直播啦，应该是录播，所以……如果看不到的话可能会有回放？网上可能也会有吧？

852L

我要看！有和我一起看的么？？

853L

我我我！！我也看！！！

854L

追不了的小可怜求仙女姐姐们转播！！

855L

嗯嗯，我也要看的，总之到时候大家肯定要到楼里来吐槽的【bushi】

856L

哈哈哈，是的！那就一起等吧？

857L

只有羽生大佬和博洋哥哥参加吧？

858L

是的，只有他们两个。

859L

好的好的，其实我还想看那个夏风小姐姐的，竟然真的亲了博洋小哥哥，实名羡慕了！！！

860L

我也很羡慕！！！博洋那么白！脸看起来那么嫩！！！亲起来口感一定很好【危险发言】

861L

羽生大佬盯着你……还有楼上说的好像要吃掉博洋一样……还口感……

862L

哈哈哈，你要吃了博洋，羽生还不打死你？

863L

羽生:你把博洋给我吐出来！快吐出来啊！！

864L

哈哈哈，你们这群戏精……

865L

不过话说回来，剧里的柚子天天是一码事，剧外的羽生和博洋是另外一码事，我现在蛮喜欢博洋小哥哥的，就希望他和羽生能离多远就离多远吧……毕竟羽生的某些粉，真的是……

866L

啊……我懂……但是博洋不像是那种抱着羽生大腿不撒手的人啊。而且，戏外有交集和联系也不算是大问题啊，毕竟是合作过的人。

867L

理智粉肯定不怕啊，就怕某些毒唯了。

868L

博洋作为唯一一个和羽生正儿八经拍过吻戏的人，却还是个男的……你让圈里的女明星怎么办？她们还怎么活？面子往哪搁？

869L

男的……男的好亲啊，上去一口就结了，大家都是爷们，也没什么好计较的，但是女的就不行了，你亲多了人家不乐意啊……

870L

不，要是羽生……我们乐意【坏笑】

871L

行了，楼上别做梦了哈，醒醒哈，羽生X我没发展的，他连女明星都敢直接打脸呢……

872L

可是没见他怎么打脸博洋小哥哥啊，之前楼里不是有人跳着说坐等羽生打脸么？？？并没有啊！

873L

可能在大佬眼里兄弟情不用什么特殊声明，也没什么好澄清的。

874L

我觉得是，每天都那么多阴谋论，某些人活的真累。今天这个人要拉你家的瓜，明天那个人又蹭你家的热度，是啊，人人都想害你家，被害妄想症啊？

875L

是呗，只要他家正主和谁亲密了点，某些人自己跳出来大哭小嚎地说他们不熟。人家熟不熟还用你们说？至少比和你们熟吧？真不知道哪里来的立场，什么时候他们家正主被他们逼的一个朋友都没有了，他们才开心。还会说所有人都嫉妒他们正主，才不和他一起玩的，殊不知，造成这种结果的，是谁啊？哦，千万要对号入座，我说的就是你们那些自以为是的毒唯，理智粉不要上来送人头，我从来都是对人对事，不服来辩！

876L

给楼上正面刚的小姐姐鼓掌，就是这么个道理了。不过这都是他们圈里的套路了，还有黑粉批皮挑事的，还有假装碰瓷的，真不知道他们的人生怎么这么闲。学学他们正主的谦逊有礼就不行？有空多看看书提升提升素质就这么难？每天不找点事都难受，今天断章取义截个图挂个微博，明天修改个聊天记录举报个网站，后天潜伏到人家私人聊天群里去偷群对话，讲道理，偷鸡摸狗的事做的真是熟练，真希望国家需要他们支援去潜伏的时候，都能用上这个本事，可别不打自招了就行。

877L

那可未必，有些人年纪轻轻就被猪油蒙了心，还能指望他们在大是大非面前有什么作为？别到时腿一哆嗦直接跪了就行。

878L

那可真是折了我们中华民族的高贵气节啊。

879L

上下五千年传下来的美德真不一样毁在这些人的手上。

880L

小姐姐们想多了啊，智障年年有，但是栋梁之才更多啊，不能被那些人给磨掉了信心，要相信，我们终有一天会通过教育的发展让那些人正常的！【坚毅脸】

881L

哈哈哈，不说了，我们吐槽归吐槽，还有不到五分钟就要播出访谈内容了，好期待哦！【搓手手】

882L

我也期待，就是不知道访谈之后还会不会有什么其他的活动了，这个电影拍的确实很值得人深思，我希望不要那么早下映啊。

883L

这个就要听天由命了，电影再好总有一天也都会成为历史的，这是没办法的事情。

884L

唉，不说了，我去搬点肥宅套餐。

885L

已经准备好了薯片，瓜子和肥宅快乐水，就等开播了！

886L

我总觉得自己抢到了这个楼要和大家说再见呢？

887L

啊~朋友再见！啊~朋友再见！啊朋友再见吧

再见吧再见吧~

888L

哈哈哈，我要唱出来了，楼上的太坏了，不过我觉得我能发！哈哈

889L

好了好了你们都别笑了，访谈开始了，你们居然都没发现？？

890L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，博洋好可爱！！！！羽生真的好帅啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我死了！！！别救我！！！！

891L

嘤嘤嘤，他们两个坐在一起就是一幅画啊！！！主持人你憋说话！你让镜头照着他俩就行，别的我不想听！！！

892L

羽生一笑我觉得我不能fu吸了！怎么会有这么好看的人啊！还这么有礼貌！他是哪重天上跌落下来的天使啊！！【土拨鼠尖叫】

893L

博洋小哥哥是真的白啊，羽生在他身边肤色上真是讨不到一点优势啊！

894L

这个主持人……功课没做好吧？怎么感觉她说的怪怪的？

895L

大概是没背好羽生的经历就出来主持了吧，所以漏了羽生一部分的奖项和作品。至于其他的，凑合吧，她又不是主角，最后还要看羽生怎么谈。

896L

嗯，是这样了……带大家一起看电影？？这是什么操作？？？

897L

哦哦哦，哈哈哈哈哈，四分之三的屏幕放《星光》，然后左下角小窗放现场，博洋小哥哥笑的太可爱了！！！他是害羞了吧？绝对是害羞了！！

898L

啊啊啊，金博洋的虎牙杀我啊！！！麻麻，他太可爱了！！！耳朵红红的，怯生生的羞涩感啊！！

899L

现场看自己演的电影，感觉羞耻度爆棚啊！羽生倒是没什么，一脸微笑，一脸坦然。但是博洋明显就不行啊，脸都遮起来了，不过他这样捧住脸，只留一对小眼睛，真的好像小仓鼠，好可爱，好像捏他的脸，呜呜呜！怎么会这么奶？？？

900L

第900楼也阻止不了我现在变身为金博洋迷妹的事实！！哦不！迷阿姨！我是阿姨粉！

901L

迷阿姨什么鬼，哈哈哈，你们太逗了！博洋小哥哥就有那种本事，把所有喜欢他的女孩子从女友粉可爱成阿姨粉。

902L

是的！没错！这本事可不是谁都有的！

903L

终于看完了，我觉得再放下去博洋都快躲到羽生身后了。

904L

主持人真懂，上来就问他俩看完这段什么感受，还好放的是高中生活那段，这要是放搬到一起住的那段……

905L

怕不是要现场直播？？？【斜眼笑】

906L

楼上的你说什么胡话呢，访谈怎么会放那段，放了那段节目还能过审么，上来就那么劲爆的话，大家怕不是就下不去车了……

907L

羽生的回答好冷淡啊，哈哈哈，“习惯了”是什么鬼，羽生大佬你是那么自恋的么？回去天天都看自己演的？所以习惯了？

908L

主持人也问了啊，问他是不是看自己演的戏看习惯了。羽生真逗，他说:“我是看自己这张脸看习惯了，毕竟看了二十多年。”

哈哈哈，他怎么这么皮？？？

909L

皮皮柚一直都是名不虚传的！对哦……等等！！！大佬名字音译是羽生……大家有时会叫他柚子……电影里羽生演的角色就叫柚子……博洋小名叫天天，剧里也叫天天……这……

910L

麻叶！我怎么没想到！细思恐极啊！！！这明明是化用了他们两个名字才取的角色名啊！！

911L

不会吧……就是巧合吧？？？

912L

稳住，莫慌！我们先看访谈，等看完访谈之后再仔细研究这件事！

913L

嗯嗯！博洋的回答……哈哈哈哈……

他说:“不是很习惯，感觉不像是自己，当然，我比羽生少看了自己几年，所以应该还没练到这种面不改色吧！”哈哈哈，这孩子也是皮！

914L

真的是，这样的回答既不尴尬还能调节氛围，也是很棒了。

915L

感觉博洋的可塑性好强啊，对问题回答的处理很棒啊，而且这一部电影看下来，他的演技也是可以的，真希望他能被好好培养，以后接一些好剧本，别被这个染缸给染黑了就好。

916L

主持人又问了他们拍了这部戏的感想。

羽生回答的就很官方了……什么是自己的挑战啊，是对戏路的延展与拓宽啊，还是对自己演技的审视啊……吧啦吧啦的……

但是博洋不一样啊！他说是很新奇的体验，第一次那么长时间在摄像机下面，然后还要进入那个角色，那个情绪，有时候觉得角色和他是两个人，有时又觉得是一个人，经常自己和自己打架……

这是什么耿直boy啊？

917L

哈哈哈，毕竟第一次拍戏嘛，肯定不适应啊，不过被他说的我也好想尝试那种感觉啊……

918L

楼上要自己出资拍一部电影么？求角色！

919L

你们怕不是想要917L的命……


	16. Chapter 16

（十七）

920L

哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝，主持人问博洋小哥哥这部戏里印象最深的是哪一场，他竟然说是搬家！哈哈哈

921L

真·搬家……原来那一幕戏是真的在搬啊？

922L

我说怎么拍的这么真实，原来是编剧家里的空房子在招租，正好需要搬个家具，直接就借着拍搬家这场戏顺手帮编剧把家搬了，哈哈哈，真是会省事。

923L

主持人问他们为什么是搬家这场，羽生居然说搬完家他们两个都停了两天工，没办法，累的肌肉疼……

924L

我虽然想说心疼他俩，但是我为什么更想笑啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈

925L

我也……怕以后拍戏再也不想拍搬家的桥段了

926L

羽生:什么？剧本里有搬家？不接！

927L

哈哈哈，楼上你有毒！

928L

唉，主持人问最难拍的一场戏……

929L

我想……应该是我想到的那场吧……

930L

嗯，应该是……麻叶……太苦了……嘤嘤嘤，好想抱抱博洋小哥哥啊！

931L

不容易啊，真是不容易。

932L

咋啦咋啦，小姐姐们不要只顾着感慨啊，说说呗～

933L

博洋说最难的一场戏就是雨里那场。剧组看了天气预报，等了三天终于把那场大雨等到了。为了现场效果他也没做什么防水措施，就是真的去淋雨拍的，前前后后折腾了一个多小时，整个人就是泡在大雨里。主持人问羽生……

934L

噗……羽生大佬你不要跑题啊！主持人问的是你的哪场戏最难，不是你看博洋演的哪场戏最难啊！！！

935L

哈哈哈，主持人都懵了……

936L

主持人:是我问错了还是大佬你听错了？？？

937L

大佬:我觉得最难的一场戏就是博洋在雨里的那一场。拜托！那一场又没有你……

938L

大概是博洋在雨里艰难的拍戏，羽生大佬在一旁看着他不容易……

939L

主持人问羽生平时不拍戏的时候喜欢做什么，这个问题还用问？当然是抱噗桑打游戏看剧本啊，这个老粉都知道，羽生休闲三件套嘛。

940L

哈哈哈，是了，真·三件套。

941L

博洋也喜欢打游戏啊！还有喜欢限量版耳机，这个习惯和羽生还真像。

942L

他俩的共同话题应该很多，除了噗桑！

943L

感受到了你们这群人对于黄熊精的嫌弃，哈哈哈

944L

没，我们还是很想努力爱它的，毕竟它是羽生大佬的正宫！

945L

羽生居然去看了首映啊！真是不容易，他向来都不看首映的。

946L

噗，居然是博洋要去看的。所以是博洋更改了羽生大佬从不看首映的习惯么？？？

947L

“哦，是博洋说想去看首映的，我那天刚好有空，就和他一起去了。”你们来看这话说的……博洋想看大佬就陪他去了，大佬我们想看你常露面，就算是只在微博上也行，你为啥就不能满足我们啊……

948L

楼上你醒醒，你不是博洋，所以达成不了这个愿望！

949L

扎心了……

950L

别丧啊，没准羽生和博洋在一起待久了就喜欢上手机里的社交软件了呢，那样我们的愿望不就达成了？

951L

额……理想很丰满……

952L

停！明明都是一个战壕的战友，为什么要互相伤害？对彼此温柔点不好么？

953L

？？？？我听到了什么？？？？

954L

什么叫……以后……不会……了……

955L

啥，发生了啥？？？

956L

主持人问……羽生和博洋两个人今后对演员这条路的规划。羽生倒是说了不少，而且也透露了最近在研究考虑转换一下个人风格，问题回答得都是中规中矩的。但是博洋为什么说没有什么规划啊？？？

957L

他是打算以后不演戏了吧？所以说没有什么规划，而且说了一句模棱两可的“以后不会了“。

958L

主持人在线直播目瞪口呆。【目瞪狗呆.jpg】

959L

还是真的啊……博洋……怎么想的啊？

960L

这个电影明明是可以为他敲开演员这条路的大门的啊！他怎么会直接放弃啊？

961L

他说自己本来的工作就可以了，接这部电影原本就是个意外，他没打算进入演艺圈，也没有计划会在这条路上走多远，所以这一部电影结束后，大概大家在荧幕前就不会再见到他的作品了。

962L

我有一种被打击到了的感觉……现场氛围好像都降低了……

963L

不要啊！！博洋小哥哥演技也算是可以，好好磨炼一下肯定以后会火的，这样就放弃了……多可惜啊！！羽生怎么不劝劝他啊？？

964L

这个。。羽生怕是也没有立场去劝吧？？这是个人决定啊。

965L

这个不管怎么说，都是博洋小哥哥自己的问题，所以大家还是支持吧，其他的咱们也没有办法改变……

966L

主持人大概也觉气氛不行了吧，所以才切过来一段录像……

967L

哦，是夏风小姐姐啊！我觉得她也很可爱的！虽然演戏的时候她亲了博洋小哥哥一口，但是我比较喜欢她敢爱敢恨的性格。那种我喜欢你，就是喜欢，我和你表达过了，接不接受是你的问题，你不喜欢我我也不纠缠，大家以后见面了还能是朋友。

968L

是啊，她倒是不纠缠，很洒脱。要不是因为这个性格，估计她也会被很多影迷说吧？毕竟她做了很多人想做的事啊！！

969L

可不是，要不是看在她那么坦然的份上，我可是要对她转黑！谁叫她能够亲到博洋小哥哥！实名羡慕了！

970L

哈哈哈，夏风小姐姐好逗啊！！！

971L

嗯？说什么了？

972L

她说博洋小哥哥虽然是个新人，但是他对剧本和情绪的掌控与拿捏都很到位。拍戏的时候很认真，对剧组的人也特别友好。空下来的时候和他聊天也非常开心，还会帮大家忙前忙后的。她一直觉得羽生前辈很难接触人，但是他却和博洋小哥哥关系很好。总之，他就是那种有人看到他笑，就能让人失去抵抗力的类型。希望博洋小哥哥未来的对象能管好他，不要让他跑出来到处撩拨人心了……过分可爱是要人命的啊！

973L

哈哈哈，还真是，夏风小姐姐这话可是真实在了。

974L

是啊，我也觉得应该管好博洋小哥哥！要不可爱光波发射，biubiubiu的，我们无力招架啊！

975L

可不么！现在他一笑起来我就觉得天都晴了！

976L

诶？夏风小姐姐没有说大佬什么啊？？？是我没听到？？？

977L

没说，大概大佬因为是大佬吧……

978L

噗，说的和绕口令似的。

979L

博洋小哥哥也太会说话了吧？？？主持人问他在剧组的感觉怎么样，他说特别温暖，剧组的人都对他很好，在角色塑造和拍摄方面都帮助了他好多，然后感谢了好多人，眼睛里都有小星星了！！

980L

你们看！！！羽生大佬看着他的目光好宠溺啊！！简直变身成为了盯天狂魔……

981L

呜呜呜呜，感觉他们关系真好啊！大佬还因为小哥哥没有专门提到感谢他而不开心了！哈哈哈

982L

羽生:博洋没有专门感谢我！生气！快来哄我！

983L

羽生大佬向你发出了“快来哄我”的呼唤。小哥哥开启了吹牛模式！

984 L

哈哈哈，吹牛模式……“我从小就喜欢羽生”么？这个“从小“让我有一种他们两个之间有巨大年龄差的既视感，可是最多他们也没差到3岁啊！！为什么会给我造成这样的错觉？？

985L

可是我怎么感觉大佬听到这句话之后反而开心了呢？所以让他开心的是从小就喜欢这件事，因此就不会追究为什么是“从小”这个问题？

986L

嗯，楼上正解！

987L

啊啊啊？？？为什么？？？没了？？？访谈没了？？？怎么这么快？？我为什么觉得我好像看了没到五分钟？？？

988L

接受事实吧……这期的访谈到此结束了……

989L

结束就结束吧，谁能告诉我，最后两人相视一笑究竟是怎么会回事？？？我为什么会觉得这么甜？？？为什么会觉得周围都围满了粉红色的小气泡，在那里咕噜咕噜地冒着啊！！

990L

唉，这大概就是爱吧【危险发言】

991L

好舍不得他们啊，以后再见也不知道是什么时候，大佬不用说了，他肯定会继续活跃在屏幕上，但是博洋小哥哥既然都说了，以后怕是很难再见到了吧？

992L

是的呗，不过既然是自己的选择，那就尊重他吧！

993L

嗯嗯，希望羽生大佬和博洋小哥哥工作顺利，生活美满！

994L

我怎么看楼上有种让他们两个人美满的意思呢？？？

995L

哈哈哈，我也……

996L

噗……你们有毒！不管了，前排表白二位主演，表白全体演职人员！表白编剧和导演，谢谢你们给了我们这样一个美好的故事！

997L

是啊，希望羽生大佬的戏路越来越宽，博洋小哥哥一切顺利！要早日找到属于彼此的幸福哦！！加油！！！

998L 牛宝宝的金宽海

会的！谢谢！

999L

两位主演要幸福！楼里的姐妹们感情要顺利！祝大家长长久久！！！

1000L （楼主）

感谢大家能够在这个楼里相聚，希望主演们戏里美满，戏外也要幸福！我们大家下个楼再见啦！爱你们！

——此楼已封——

 

——END——


End file.
